Punishment for Love
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: While on a mission Obi-Wan falls Pregnant with Qui-Gon's child. Upon finding out the Jedi council send Qui-Gon to a prison moon while Obi-wan is sent to live with his real family. MPREG Repost: Chapters 1-11 have been revised
1. Forced goodbyes

**Title: **Punishment for Love

**Author: **Jedi-Bant

**Summery:** Qui-Gon is dismissed from the Jedi Order for having a relationship with his Padawan and is imprisoned for seducing a minor. Obi-wan is pregnant with Qui-Gon's child and has been sent to live with his parents until the child is born.

**Authors Note: **This fic will go along a lot with the Jedi Apprentice series but it has one small change Tahl isn't dead she survived after JA #15 The Death of Hope and she has Bant as her Padawan although she is still blind.

**Authors Note 2: **_Italics signify telepathic dialogue._

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been months since Obi-wan had been at the temple for any length of time. Usually, due to Qui-Gon's legendary skills in negotiation, Obi-wan and his Master would finish one mission and move straight onto the next, but Obi-wan had been feeling under the weather lately and Qui-Gon had decided they had been working too hard so they were to spend a few weeks at the temple recuperating.

"Besides it will give you a chance to catch up with your studies; don't think I don't know how many exams you've missed this year because we've been on missions." Qui-Gon had told his Padawan; all the same he had allowed Obi-wan a chance to catch up with his friends.

As rare as it was for Obi-wan to be at the temple, it was rarer still for Obi-wan's friends to be at the temple at the same time as he; though they had seen each other a few times since they were taken as Padawans, never had they all four of them been at the temple at the same time since they were all Initiates. They were going to make the most of it.

Bant squealed as Garen sent another splash of water her way. "Would you stop that, I'm trying to have a conversation, something I'm sure you aren't familiar with, let me enlighten you. It's when two or more people converse without getting bombarded with water." She punctured final words by sending a force wave in Garen's direction which picked up increasing amounts of water as it rushed towards the teenager before dumping him beneath the surface, taking his partner in crime Reeft with it, not that he didn't deserve it, he'd done his fair share of splashing that day.

She smirked as they both came up spluttering and glared at the Mon Calamari, Reeft looked particularly humorous as he had to reach up and pull his fur out of his eyes in order to glare.

"Careful boys, glaring leads to the darkside," she teased.

"So you won't mind if I do this," Obi-wan said, her only warning before he scooped her up and jumped into the lake submerging them both.

Bant came up spluttering this time, glaring at Obi-wan.

"Careful Bant, glaring leads to the darkside," he parroted her before taking off as fast as he could, even though he knew he had no chance against the aquatic Padawan.

"You are so going down Kenobi," Bant shouted before taking off after him. Between the four of them they had already disturbed any resemblance of peace there had been by the lake so why stop now.

Yoda stood on the bank of the lake watching the quartet as they attempted to get more water outside the lake then was in it. He would have smiled at their antics if he wasn't about to disrupt the good natured play with such serious accusations. He allowed them a few more minutes of frivolousness until a wave of water came close to drenching him and he used the Force to stop the water in its tracks, all four Padawans froze on the spot.

"Throw me in you might as well, drier I would be." The diminutive Master said banishing the water back into the lake.

"I'm so sorry Master Yoda, we didn't see you," Bant said aghast at almost saturating the order's oldest and most distinguished Master.

All four Padawans quickly left the water and in a row, sank to their knees in front of the aged Master. It was not a requirement to kneel in front of the Yoda but every single Jedi in the temple had known him their entire lives and it was considered polite amongst the Jedi community to put oneself at the same height as the Master when he was speaking to them; that they had almost soaked him only made it feel all the more appropriate.

Yoda studied the Padawans for a few minutes, and he admitted only to himself that he did enjoy that they were all resisting the urge to squirm under his gaze. Though he shouldn't, Yoda did take some delight that he could study any Jedi in the order and they would get restless eventually, even the other council members, it helped that he had witnessed and remembered many of their embarrassing childhood moments. Being almost 900 years old had its perks.

After a few minutes his gaze stopped on Obi-wan, the reason he had needed to interrupt their afternoon. He frowned at the Padawans drenched uniform, "Lost your bathing suit have you?" he asked.

Bant, Garen and Reeft all had to hold in sniggers, the other three were all in their bathers; Garen and Reeft because they had planned to go swimming, Bant because she always wore hers, but Obi-wan hadn't planned to go swimming due to his recent ill health, he had meant to simple watch the others but had made the split second decision to defend his fellow Padawans against Bant, pausing only for the few seconds it took to remove his boots, utility belt and lightsabre before diving in with Bant. He told Yoda as much.

"Dry you should. Sick again you do not want to get."

"Of course Master Yoda, I shall return to my rooms immediately," Obi-wan said rising to leave.

"No time is there," Yoda replied, then turned to Garen, "Same size you are, dry cloths have you?"

Garen nodded, indicating to his bag and towel, which had thankfully been far enough from the edge of the pool to avoid getting wet.

"Borrow Padawan Muln's clothes you will. Summon you the council has, only a short time we have and talk to you first I would."

"Yes Master Yoda," Obi-wan rushed off to do as he was bid, allowing only a moment to exchange a glance with his friends, letting them know that he didn't know why he'd been summoned. He grabbed Garen's bag and left quickly for the nearby change rooms.

Five minutes later he re-emerged and returned Garen's bag to him, he had wrapped his wet cloths in a towel, which he passed off to his friends. "I'll stop by later to pick them up," he told them before hurrying off after Yoda who was already on his way out of the gardens that housed the recreational lake.

They walked most of the way to the council chambers in silence but Yoda turned off into his private meditation room, which was on the same level as the council chambers.

He motioned for Obi-wan to enter and close the door before he spoke. "Honest you will be." He said, sending Obi-wan's anxiety through the roof instantly.

"Of course Master Yoda," Obi-wan said returning to his kneeling position in front of the smaller being.

"A sexual relationship, have you with your Master?"

Obi-wan had frozen by the second word of his sentence, his reaction effectively answering the question for him. He dropped his gaze to the floor without answering.

If he had been looking he would have seen the Masters expressive ears droop. "Hope, I did, that wrong the accusations were."

Obi-wan looked back up, "accusations?" Obi-wan asked, wondering who had found out when they had been so careful not to get caught.

"A message the council has received, from Head Councillor Aasoon of Aaeton it was, concerns he has for your welfare." Yoda explained.

Obi-wan flinched internally, Aaeton was the planet where he and Qui-Gon had had their last mission, the mission itself had ended well but if Obi-wan thought back he could recall the Head Councillor and several other members of the planets government giving them both strange looks in their last few days there.

"Also expressed concerns the Head Councillor has, for the welfare of children his planet has placed in the care of the Jedi Order."

Obi-wan now allowed his alarm to show on his face; it was one thing to question his safety but to question the entire order was something completely different.

"Assurance the Councillor requires that this is not a regular occurrence or return the children we must."

Obi-wan didn't respond, there was nothing really he could say, he knew that it was against the Jedi code to have relationship such as the one he had with his Master, especially because the Master-Padawan relationship was suppose to be one not only of a teacher and student, but also something resembling parent and child.

"Meeting the council is to decide what is to be done to rectify this situation, strict laws on the age of consent Aaeton has, harsh consequences there must be if continue to train at the temple the children are." Yoda watched the Padawan for a moment longer before speaking again, "Have anything to say do you?"

Obi-wan had returned his gaze to the floor at some point but now looked back up at the aged Master, "I cannot really defend my actions or those of my Master, we both knew we were going against the code, but we love each other, more then a Master-Padawan team should. Even though that is not an excuse it is the reason for what we did."

Yoda hmmed but didn't deny his words, "the council is meeting, join them we must." He moved around the kneeling Padawan and headed for the door, "come, in the hands of the council your fate now is."

"While you insist that your union was one of mutual consent, we cannot overlook the fact that Padawan Kenobi is underage and therefore not legally able to consent to such a relationship." Jedi Master Mace Windu stated on behalf of the entire council.

Obi-wan was very tempted to point out that he was only two months away from being at the age of consent but Qui-Gon sent a warning through their bond but wrapped a comforting arm around his lovers' shoulders to soften the chide, it was beside the point, they both knew that Windu was correct. Instead they both waited silently for judgement to be passed down.

"Qui-Gon Jinn as punishment for your actions, you will be sent to the prison moon of Kaldor for a 4 year period. You are henceforth striped of your title of Jedi Master and as of this moment cast out of the Jedi order."

Obi-wan moved to protest but Mace Windu continued cutting him of before he could begin.

"Padawan Kenobi on the other hand is a different matter; your post-mission medical has revealed some disturbing results. It appears that you have somehow managed to get pregnant."

Obi-wan couldn't control the alarmed expression that appeared across his face. He automatically looked up to see his lover's reaction, who looked equally confused. They both then looked for confirmation from Yoda, who nodded. "Unexpected this was."

Windu gave them only a moment to process the information before continuing, "since discovering this information the council has managed to get in contact the senator from your home planet and apparently male pregnancy is fairly common occurence there, in fact the reason we were not informed upon you entering the order as an infant was that most people on that planet are of the belief that all males in the galaxy can get pregnant," Windu looked slightly uncomfortable with the idea but continued, "Senator Travis claims he only found out otherwise when he became senator four years ago."

It didn't really surprise Obi-wan that his home planet of Maephn would think such a thing, he knew very little about his homeworld but what he did know was that while part of the Republic they mostly kept to themselves preferring to develop at their own speed, rather then gaining technology from other planets which they felt they had not earned yet. Not that they locked out the rest of the galaxy but their attitude toward technologies other then their own meant that few individuals from the rest of the galaxy could actually be bothered to go there, too enamoured with easy life their own technology gave them.

"Since Kenobi is the minor in this situation, we will not be expelling him from the order."

Obi-wan felt Qui-Gon breathe a sigh of relief though he wasn't sure how he felt, it wouldn't be the same without Qui-Gon as his Master.

"However since the temple has never supervised a male pregnancy it has been decided by the council that he will be suspended until the child is born. You will return to your home planet to stay with your family, the medical facilities on Maephn will be much more suited to your condition. After the child is born we will revisit the situation."

"Maephn is primitive compared to the rest of the Republic surely Obi-wan would be better off here." Qui-Gon protested.

"Primitive they may seem to outsiders, but leading experts in male pregnancy they are," Yoda pointed out.

"The decision has been made," Windu said, making it clear that nothing either of them said would change the council's collective mind.

"Leave immediately you will." Yoda said to Obi-wan, "Each week only one transport is there to Maephn, leave tonight it does, go and pack you will, two hours you have."

"And you will remain on Maephn until we tell you otherwise." Windu added. "You are in a very precarious position Padawan Kenobi, should we discover that you have left the planet, the Council will be forced to rethink your position with the Jedi,"

'In other words, do as we say or we will expel you.' Obi-wan thought

Obi-wan felt Qui-Gon's soothing presence brush against his mind, letting him know it would be alright. "What about Qui-Gon?"

Yoda's ears drooped, "Escorted to CorSec headquarters he will be, transport there is to Kaldor tomorrow."

"No," Obi-wan protested.

"Obi-wan," Qui-Gon scolded gently.

Obi-wan shook his head, "No, It isn't fair," he knew he sounded like a child but he didn't care, "you haven't done anything to warrant going to prison." He didn't check the volume of his voice as he got increasingly worked up.

"Regardless of what you think, according to the republic he has committed statutory rape and the Council must abide by Republican law." Ki Adi Mundi said.

"He did not rape me," Obi-wan snapped, it was becoming very difficult to keep his temper which he had spent four years working with Qui-Gon to control. "I will be 18 standard years in two months, I am not a child."

"The law says that you are."

"So I can go on dangerous missions and potentially get killed but I can't have sex with the man I love." He knew that he was getting close to a panic, his heart felt like it had doubled and he was close to hyperventilating, but personally he didn't think he could be blamed his whole life was crashing down around him, Qui-Gon was going to prison, he was being sent to a planet still in the dark ages and to top it all off he was apparently every sexual health class he'd ever been forced to sit through was for nothing because the Jedi didn't realise he was a girl!

_"You are not a girl, now calm down before you pass out,"_ Qui-Gon's voice broke through his panic surrounding him in a blanket of calm.

"May we have a moment it private please?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Use the Council mediation room you may." He said pointing to a small door off to the side of the main entrance. Windu looked like he was going to protest but Yoda overrode him, "Happen nothing will in a few moments together."

"Thank you Master," Qui-Gon gave his old Master a small bow before leading Obi-wan from the room with a hand on his lower back.

After closing the door to the room, Qui-Gon herded Obi-wan to one of the mediation mats that circled the room and made him sit, before wrapping him in a warm hug though it did little to remove that cold dread that had settled in the pit of the younger man's stomach.

"What are we going to do," Obi-wan asked when he had calmed his breathing enough to speak. Obi-wan suddenly sat straighter in Qui-Gon's arms then got up and looked around the room, trying to get an overall map of the room which he had never entered before now, there had to be a way out. They could run, go to the outer rim where no one would find them and the locals wouldn't care what they did as long as it didn't involve them.

"Obi-wan," Qui-Gon took hold of Obi-wan's arm and pulled him away from his search and plans, "there is no way out of here except the way we came in."  
Obi-wan unconsciously glanced at the large window, which looked out into the ever busy, planet wide city.

"Unless of course you want to fall 300 storeys to the planets surface of course, but I doubt that would do much for your health or mine." He gave his pad…ex-padawan a small smile trying to lighten the mood but Obi-wan would have none of it.

"How can you joke about this they are going to send you to Kaldor? Just about every thief, slaver and murder on that moon is going to have a grudge against the Jedi, they'll eat you alive."

"I seriously doubt that they will, but you are right there will be those with a grudge against the Jedi."

Obi-wan gave his lover a wide eyed look; he had expected a more reassuring answer.

"But," Qui-Gon continued, "I have faced many thieves, slavers and murders in my years and it will be no different this time. I will be fine Obi-wan you need only worry about your own well being," he paused, "and apparently that of our child."

They both looked down at Obi-wan's toned abdomen as if expecting it to have changed in the last half hour since they had found out they were going to have a child.

"If it didn't exist then they never would have found out," Obi-wan mused, feeling angry with the developing life form even though he knew it was not the embryos fault.

"The Head Councillor Aasoon still would have reported us to the Council regardless of what your test results discovered; we should have been more careful but we cannot change that now, what's done is done, we can only look forward." Qui-Gon reminded him gently, he pressed a gentle hand over the growing child, "this is a gift from the Force; it should be treasured not reviled."

Obi-wan nodded feeling appropriately chastised, "You're right, I'm sorry Master." He leaned in against the taller man's chest and breathed in the sent that was uniquely his Master. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms back around the teen.

"What do we do?" Obi-wan asked after a moment.

"We do as the Council says."

Obi-wan made a surprised noise but Qui-Gon cut off any protest.

"You will go the Maephn, you'll stay with your parents and look after our child, then you will return to the temple to continue your training."

"But what about you?" Obi-wan insisted.

"I will take comfort in you being safe with your parents or here at the temple. Besides four years is not such a long time," he paused thoughtfully, "actually for what they are charging me with four years is a very short time."

"Shortest period I could convince the Council to give you it is."

Both Jedi were surprised, though neither showed it; they hadn't heard Yoda enter the chamber.

"Agree with the Councils ruling I do not," Yoda admitted, "wrong your relationship is, but assign Obi-wan to a new Master I would. Asset to the Jedi you are Qui-Gon and I foresee great things in Obi-wan's future. Come of this no good will."

"Can you do anything?" Obi-wan asked.

Yoda shook his head, "Nothing more can I do. Appeal I can in a few months but not before."

"I thank you for trying my Master," Qui-Gon said giving the smaller being another bow.

"Time to leave it is, waiting the CorSec officers are," Yoda said sadly.

Qui-Gon nodded and turned back to Obi-wan who immediately planted on him the deepest kiss he could manage as if trying to express all his love into that one gesture, which Qui-Gon returned eagerly.

_"We will see each other again my love," _Qui-Gon assured him through their bond which over the last year had become more then just the normal training bond between a master and apprentice.

_"I love you," _Obi-wan sent back, unable to think of anything else to express the emotions running through him.

_"I love you too, always remember that,"_ Qui-Gon then broke their kiss and hugged his lover one last time before pulling away.

"Stay here," Qui-Gon said aloud, "You don't need to see this."

Though he wanted to protest Obi-wan instead chose to obey his Masters last order and as soon as Qui-Gon and Yoda had left he allowed the tears he had been holding back to escape.

_Reposted: 4 November 2011, 1:41am_


	2. A new home

**CHAPTER 2**

Half an hour after Qui-Gon was arrested found Obi-wan again trying to reign in his emotions as he packed his few belongings into the single meagre travel pack he usually used when he and his Master went on missions.

Obi-wan chided himself as tears attempted to escape his eyes again. It felt to him like every few minutes his emotions would swing from numb to devastated to furious, everything in the small apartment they had shared seemed to trigger a different emotion. With the pack it was sadness that they would never go on another mission again, the river stone Qui-Gon had given him for his thirteenth birthday a few days after he had become a Padawan did the same, while the datapad which told him which spaceport and hanger to be at sent his temper, which he had worked extensively on with Qui-Gon to control, skyrocketing till Qui-Gon's voice would sound from his memory telling him that anger was the path to the darkside.

He turned back to his packing, hoping the monotony and repetitive actions of the activity would help him back to calm but moments later the door chimed and Obi-wan's friend allowed themselves into the apartment without waiting for an invitation.

"Obi-wan, we saw Qui-Gon getting escorted out of the temple in binders." Reeft exclaimed as soon as he entered, getting a slap from Bant for being so blunt.

She moved straight to Obi-wan's small bedroom and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "what happened?" she asked gently.

"Qui-Gon's been sentenced to four years on the Kaldor prison moon." Obi-wan said bluntly otherwise ignoring his friends as he continued packing.

"But why?" Bant pressed.

Obi-wan felt his calm façade start to crack slightly but ordered himself back into place before answering, "he's been accused of raping me."

The Padawans all gasped but Obi-wan continued, "its not true but the Council wouldn't listen apparently I'm a child and too young to know what's good for me."

"But why are you packing, they didn't expel you did they?" Garen asked.

"No, I'm suspended, their sending me to live with my parents."

"For how long?" Bant pushed again since Obi-wan didn't seem willing to give up any information freely.

"Oh around nine months I should think," Obi-wan said bitterly. "It seems that the oh so wise Jedi didn't do their research before coming to my home planet in search of force sensitive."

"What..?"

Obi-wan barely waited for her to ask the question before answering and he was aware that he was close to rambling, he just didn't care. "I'm pregnant!" he said bluntly, "Apparently it is perfectly normal on my planet for men to get pregnant, so much so that my parents didn't think to say otherwise and of course the Jedi that collected me didn't ask why would they…"

"Obi-"

"…I mean when you pick up a _male_ child you expect them to have _male_ problems you don't think to ask 'hey if this kid has sex with his master in 17 years time is he going to get pregnant' cause-"

"OBI-WAN," Bant gave him a not so gentle slap across the face shocking him into silence. "Calm down, it's going to be alright," She then pulled him into a hug and he allowed himself to cry for the second time in as many hours.

Less then two hours after his life had been turned upside down Obi-wan found himself on the _Sun Princess_ on his way to Maephn. He had spent his last hour at the temple with his friends. Bant's Master Tahl had also come to see him, after Bant informed her of what had happened through their training bond. Yoda collected him from his apartment when it was time to leave and he had said a final goodbye to his friends before leaving the temple.

"It's all is going to be fine," Tahl said, giving him one final embrace, "and I am going to visit you whenever possible alright?" she told him.

"I'd like that, Master Tahl but what about Qui-Gon, four years in prison, what if something happens to him?" Obi-wan worried.

"Qui-Gon is strong; four years in prison will be like a walk in the park for him…well maybe more like a walk in the park trying to herd a group of shaak, but a walk in the park none the less."

Obi-wan smiled half-heartedly against her shoulder before moving to say good bye to her Padawan.

Once they were alone Yoda had explained to Obi-wan that the Senator for Maephn would be travelling on the same ship and had offered to look after him while on route, Obi-wan was to meet him at hanger 47 from which the _Sun Princess_ would take to Maephn.

"Check on you we will," Yoda had informed him.

"To make sure I don't run away?" Obi-wan asked bitterly.

"To make sure you are well," Yoda countered, whacking Obi-wan on the shins with his walking stick.

Obi-wan had to decency to look chastised, he knew that Yoda was doing all he could to help.

"A good excuse it will be for Master Tahl to visit it will be," Yoda pointed out, having heard Tahl's earlier promise.

"Thank you Master Yoda." He replied sadly, resettling his pack on his shoulders, getting ready to leave the only home he'd ever known for one he didn't remember.

"See you again soon I will, only a year at most it will be, take care of yourself and the child you must." Yoda had said before sending him off to the spaceport in an airtaxi.

'A year may be short to you Mr-almost-900, but to the rest of it that's a long time,' Obi-wan thought to himself but thanked the Master again and bid him farewell before climbing into the waiting taxi speeder.

Senator Travis was nice enough, he was a very cheerful man, though whether that was a senators mask or not Obi-wan didn't know but he seemed pleased enough to be going home, as was his wife, Judea.

"You'll love Maephn dear its very peaceful and friendly, it's a wonderful place to have children, none of the noise and pollution you get on other republic planets," Judea informed him, completely oblivious to the fact that Obi-wan had no desire get away from the hustle and bustle of Coruscant and that he was being forced to leave. Never the less he wouldn't disgrace Qui-Gon by forgetting his manners, besides it was easier to fall back on diplomacy then to let his emotions get the better of him.

The Senator on the other hand had all the details on why Obi-wan was leaving the galactic capital and was eager to avoid any unpleasantness no matter how calm the Jedi seemed to be. "Well we should get to our cabins; the ship will switch over to Maephn standard time soon so we have a few days to get use to the different time zone, its best to take advantage of it."

Judea agreed and Obi-wan just went along with whatever his temporary guardians said. Besides after the day he'd had he could use the sleep. Once in his cabin he pulled his Master's cloak out of his pack, he had taken it from where Qui-Gon had hung it by the entrance to their apartment because it smelled strongly of his Master. He removed his boots, wrapped the cloak around him and curled up on the small sleeping cot, allowing himself to pretend that it was his Master's arms wrapped around him. Maybe when he woke up it would all just have been a nightmare.

_Reposted: 4 November 2011, 1:40am_


	3. There's always hope

**CHAPTER 3**

Obi-wan moved slowly through the streets of his hometown. Upon arriving on the planet, Obi-wan had accepted the hospitality of the senator for a single night; he hadn't thought it would be the best start to arrive at his family's home at three in the morning. The senator and his wife had been wonderful hosts ready to see to his every need, but their lifestyle of too extravagant for his tastes and after spending five days struck on a ship with the pair he was more then ready to move on the next day. So after giving his thanks and promising to visit whenever they were on Maephn, Obi-wan had left in search of his family.

The senator had looked up and provided him with the address to his family's residence and Obi-wan had decided to go straight to his destination and get it over with, his family had no idea that he was coming so it was going to be an interesting reunion.

He supposed that he should feel some excitement at meeting his family for the first time but the truth was that he would much rather be with Qui-Gon on their next mission. No offence meant to his family but most Jedi never met their birth family, the Jedi became their family when they entered the order, Obi-wan didn't much like being an exception to the rule.

He probably should have been more interested in his home world as well but he couldn't really bring himself to take in his surroundings, instead just meandering through the main streets then on into the suburbs. He had chosen to walk rather then that a taxi, he knew it was a delay tactic even if he didn't want to admit it, he told himself that he wanted the fresh air, it was only a half truth.

His home world was very primitive compared to Coruscant, the transports they used still gave off polluting emissions, something other planets hadn't had from the transports for hundreds of years, but they were nowhere near as bad as the ancient combustion engines that had been replaced about twenty years beforehand, he had read about them on the trip over. The senator had given him several books, _paper books,_ not the usually electronic datapad chips, with information on Maephn to read so he could learn about his home world and to help pass the time. He had also discovered that the only way to make calls off world was through a single terminal at the government building which was normally only used by the senator to contact the senate when he was on planet and was rarely used by members of the public, not because they couldn't, but because the planets occupants kept themselves so isolated that very rarely did anyone actually know any offworlders.

"It isn't that we wanted to cut ourselves off from the rest of the galaxy" the Sentator had said, "we just believe that in order to truly understand and appreciate technology and what it does for us, and to us, we must discover it for ourselves, not to be given without earning it."

It took an hour to get to the address he'd been given, though if he had been walking at a more reasonable pace he probably could have done it in half that.

Obi-wan finally stopped in front of a reasonably large but simple house, with a large group of children playing in the front garden.

"Excuse me, is this the Kenobi residence?" he asked one of the older children.

"Yes," she replied, "can I help you?"

"Um, are Mr and Mrs Kenobi home?"

"Sure come inside. I'll go get my mother for you."

Obi-wan followed the girl into the house, keeping his head down, he could feel the other children watching curiously to see who he was but he didn't have to put up with the stares long as they entered the house.

He had to admit that it had a very cosy feel to it, it wasn't sterile like most of the places he had stayed on missions, it wasn't something he was used to, mostly he and Qui-Gon had stayed either in simple hotel rooms set up for function more then a friendly environment or in diplomatic suites that planet officials organised for them to stay in to try and impress the Jedi to push things their way; and that was when they had somewhere to stay, many a night had been spend on the hard ground with only with cloaks for warms. No one could say the Jedi life was an easy one.

The girl led him through the house to a simple but functional kitchen with a table in the centre and benches around the edge. There was a gas stove and other simple cooking devices but everything seemed to have its place. It was a well organised room.

"Mum!" the girl called through the house at the top of her lungs, causing Obi-wan to wince, apparently the girl's idea of 'I'll get her for you' was scream as loud as possible until her mother appeared.

A moment later a middle aged woman entered the kitchen. Her hair was the same shade as Obi-wan's but was just starting to grey and her face was starting to become lined with wrinkles but for some reason Obi-wan thought they were more laugh lines then worry lines.

Obi-wan bowed automatically when she saw him, and he noted that she immediately took in his Jedi uniform and recognised it. He still wore it only because they were the only items of clothing in his possession, Jedi have no need for any other clothes but right now he wished he'd had something different to wear.

"Some things happened to Obi-wan hasn't it?" she said immediately, surprising Obi-wan slightly, "I knew something would, but…"

It was then that Obi-wan realised that he had the hood of his cloak up and he quickly removed it ready to assure the woman that nothing had happened to her son…to him.

Mrs Kenobi stopped short in her tide and stared at him for a moment before tears started to fall from her eyes. She took several steps forward so that she was standing directly in front of him. She brought a hand up to touch his face, as if to assure herself that he was in fact real and not a figure of her imagination.

"Obi-wan?" she asked though she knew the answer already.

When he nodded in confirmation, she rushed forward and enveloped him in a tight hug.

He hesitated a moment, glancing at the girl who was standing to one side with a shocked expression on her face, then slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders returning the embrace. He was tense at first, after all he hadn't seen this woman since he was just on a year old and as such didn't have any memories of her, but after a moment the Force brushed over his consciousness assuring him that this was indeed his birth mother, and that the young woman behind him was his sister. He then allowed himself to relax into her embrace.

After a moment he pulled away and took a moment to study her. He was a head taller then her and she had a much smaller build then him. Along with his ginger hair, he could also see his own blue eyes echoed back at him from her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "We were told that we wouldn't be allowed any contact when you went to live with the Jedi?"

Obi-wan nodded, he dropped his eyes to floor, in a way he was about to tell his mother that he had failed in the life they had chosen for him. "Normally you wouldn't but something happen and the Jedi Council decided that I had to come here for awhile. They would have contacted you but the communications here made it rather difficult, they gave me a letter to give you though. I hope it's alright if I stay here awhile, if not I'm sure I could find somewhere to stay in town, get a job somewhere-"

"Nonsense," his mother said, "you must stay here with your family. Now let's see this letter."

Obi-wan fished the letter out of his bag, paper out of respect for the planets technological views, paper wasn't something one saw often in the Republic but Obi-wan had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of it in the next year.

Mrs Kenobi took the letter and began reading it, halfway through the letter she sat down at the table in the middle of the room. Obi-wan found he had a strong urge to look anywhere but at his mother, but he also wanted to try and gauge her reaction to his pregnancy, it was such a strange concept to him but the senator had assure him that it was perfectly normal here, Obi-wan just didn't believe him, it was too strange.

She looked up at him when she had finished before returning her complete attention to her eldest son.

"Well this is unexpected surprise," Mrs Kenobi said, "but by no means an unpleasant one, you must be tired from your journey here. Why don't we get you set up in the guest room, you can unpack your bag while I make you something to eat."

Though he wasn't particularly hungry Obi-wan nodded and followed his mother out of the kitchen and down the hall to a simple room with a bed, desk, and wardrobe. There was a window on one wall and a door leading to a 'fresher on another. He placed his bag on the bed and then turned back to his mother.

"Alright when you've unpack, come back into the kitchen and we can have something to eat and catch up a bit?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now Obi-wan, none of that ma'am nonsense either call me mum or if you'd prefer Sara."

"Yes ma'a…Sara."

Sara nodded happy enough with the use of her first name; though she hoped he would eventually call her mum. She then left him alone to unpack and returned to the kitchen.

It took all of five minutes for Obi-wan to unpack and neatly hang his cloths in the wardrobe. His few personal items he placed on the desk before storing his empty pack under the bed. All he kept out was his master's cloak and which he briefly hugged close then placed on the bed.

Though he knew he should go straight back out to the kitchen, he decided to take a few minutes to try and centre himself first. He knelt in the middle of the room and closed his eyes calling on the Force to try and bring his emotions back into balance but meditation had never been his strong suite when he was unsettled, this was no exception.

After ten minutes of attempted meditation he sensed another presence just outside the room. Reaching out he was able to determine that it was a small child hiding behind the frame of the door, spying on him.

"Spying can get you into a lot of trouble you know," he said without opening his eyes. He felt the child jump in surprise. "It is also rather rude." He added, finally opening his eyes to observe her.

"How did you know I was there?" the little girl asked, coming out of her not so hidden hiding place.

Amused at the child's innocence he smiled, "Now if I told you that, then next time you chose to spy on me you would know my weakness, wouldn't you?"

The child pouted at him unsatisfied with his answer, "Who are you?" she demanded.

"How about we make a deal," he said beckoning her closer, "I will tell you my name, if you will you tell me yours?"

The child took a moment to think over his proposition and apparently found it satisfactory, "ok."

"Alright then, my name is Obi-wan."

The child's eyes light up, "I have a brother called Obi-wan," she said proudly, "but he went away when he was very little to become a Jedi so I've never meet him. My mummy says that the Jedi protect everyone in the whole wide universe from bad people."

Obi-wan smiled softly at the child's description of himself and the Jedi, "Well maybe you'll get to meet him sometime soon."

"You really think so?"

"You never know." He said mysteriously, "now run along and play with your friends." He told her, deciding to ignore the fact that she hadn't kept up her end of the bargain but he had no doubt that at some point that day he would find out his little sisters name.

Giving up on his meditation, Obi-wan stood and after a brief visit to the refresher he made his way back to the kitchen, which was now filled with all the children who had been playing in the front garden when he had arrived. Inwardly he wondered if these were all his brothers and sisters and secretly hoped not, if so he was unlikely to get any rest in the year to come.

He stood silently in the door watching the organised mess that was Mrs Ken-Sara feeding the mass of children; it certainly looked like this was something the woman did often. He waited patiently to be noticed, happy for the moment to just observe. It took a while but finally one of the older children looked up from his food and saw Obi-wan waiting in the doorway.

"Oo er ou?" he demanded through a mouthful of food, earning him a little bop on the head from Sara. "Don't speak with your mouth full Terrian." She then turned to great Obi-wan smiling broadly at him.

"Come in Obi-wan, don't stand in the door like that, it's unnerving." She said.

"You can say that again," one of the other children commented.

"Bella! Be nice." Sara scolded, "I'm very sorry about the children Obi-wan, I thought I had taught them better manners then this but obviously not."

The two chided children had the decency to look ashamed and returned to their food, choosing to ignore the visitor rather then risk their mother's wrath again.

"Come in dear and have something to eat, I'm sure your hungry from your long journey."

To tell the truth Obi-wan hadn't eaten a proper meal since that awful council meeting, although the _Sun Princess _and Judea, the Senator's wife had both provided him with plenty of wonderful meals, which normally he would have enjoyed immensely, he just couldn't stomach it at the moment. While he knew that it wasn't be a good habit to start given his condition, every time he so much as looked at food he started to wonder if Qui-Gon was getting regular meals in prison or not and it made him feel ill, but he couldn't refuse the woman who was being so nice to him even though he had arrived on her front door unexpected and uninvited. He wasn't going to cause a fuss in front of all these children and teenagers, not when she was being so accommodating. So he sat down in free spot at the table and took a small amount of food to nibble on as everyone else around him proceeded to eat everything else in sight.

The children seemed too ranged from age 5 to 16. Now that he looked more closely some of them looked like they were closely related while others had no common appearance with the rest of the group, so he was fairly confident that the Kenobi's didn't have enough children to pilot a fighter squadron. He could only assume that some of the kids were just friends with the Kenobi children, either that or the Kenobi household acted as a meeting point for every child in the neighbourhood.

When the food was all gone, the children seemed to vanish back into the woodwork, leaving Obi-wan alone with his mother who was moving throughout the room cleaning up after the small hurricane of children that had just blown through. He offered to help with the clean up but Mrs Kenobi quickly dismissed the idea, assuring him that she did this so often that she would have it all cleared away in a matter of minutes.

Though he couldn't see how minutes could be a correct estimate of the time it would take, he didn't have the energy to protest so he excused himself, saying he was tired and that he would retire to the guest room to rest. Besides he wanted to delay having to explain to his family why he had been banished to his home planet when they had been told they would never see him again. It was definitely a conversation he wasn't looking forward to.

_Reposted: 4 November 2011, 1:39am_


	4. Meeting the Family

**CHAPTER 4**

When he woke up several hours later he was surprised to discover that he was actually hungry, for the first time in almost half a ten day. After quickly tiding himself up he made his way back towards the kitchen. Inside the family were sitting around the table, which was the centre point of the room, quietly eating their dinner, which Obi-wan thought was a sharp contrast to the earlier fight over food which he had witness earlier.

Most of the children had left, leaving four behind. The small child who he had spoken to in his room, the young woman who had greeted him when he arrived, and the two that Mrs Kenobi had chided earlier, Bella and Terrian.

Along with the children was Mrs. Kenobi who was sitting at the end of the table closest to Obi-wan, subsequently with her back facing towards him, along with an older man who was sitting opposite her and who Obi-wan assumed, was his father.

Mr. Kenobi was the first person to notice Obi-wan standing in the doorway.

"Sara, you didn't tell me we had a guest," He said turning to his wife. Obi-wan noted that people on this planet seemed to be much more trusting then those of other planets. Anywhere else in this situation Obi-wan would not have been surprised if he was demanded to identify himself and leave the house, usually with a blaster pointed in his direction. Perhaps a side effect of not having many offworld visitors was that the planet's residents were able to be far more trusting of each other. Something which would most likely get you killed in other parts of the galaxy.

Mrs Kenobi swivelled in her seat to look at him, "Oh yes, this is Obi-wan, he arrived this afternoon. Obi-wan come and sit down," she said pointing to the seat next to her, "I'm sure you're very hungry, you hardly ate anything earlier."

His diplomatic training immediately kicked in saving him from his awkwardness, "Please don't take that as a reflection of your cooking ma'am, I've not been feeling myself this last 10 day," Obi-wan explained as he moved slowly over to the table and sat down next to Sara, who started pilling food onto his plate.

"What did I tell you about calling me ma'am?"

"My apologise Sara." Obi-wan back tracked politely.

"Better, now did I introduce you earlier?" Mrs Kenobi asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Alright, this is your father, Tom; your eldest sister Sandra," the girl who he'd brought him inside, "Terrian the second oldest," this was the boy who had demanded to know who he was at lunch, "Bella," the girl who Mrs Kenobi had told off earlier," and finally Asha." This was the small girl he had spoken to already.

"Our Obi-wan? Ben?" Mr. Kenobi asked.

"Yes, our Obi-wan who else would it be?"

"Ben?" Obi-wan asked confused.

"You were named after you Grandfather, so we called you Ben as a baby so that no one would get confused." Sara replied.

Obi-wan nodded and waited till the children continued their meals before starting his.

After a moment Mr. Kenobi spoke again.

"So what are you doing home, I thought that that Jedi weren't allowed to see their families again once they started training?"

"Tom, not now, let the boy eat his dinner and we'll talk about it later."

Mr Kenobi agreed then turned back to his dinner. Obi-wan also continued his meal but now dreading the reaction his father would have after he read the letter from the Jedi Council.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After dinner the family retired to the sitting room where they simply sat and talked about each others day, at school or at work. Obi-wan sat uncomfortably to the side of the family discussion reminiscing about his time as a Jedi.

"So Obi-Wan tell us a bit about yourself." Mr Kenobi asked.

The girls nodded in agreement while Terrian scowl and rolled his eyes, before opening a book and starting to read.

"Well," Obi-Wan started, uncomfortable, "I grew up at the Jedi temple on Coruscant, as you know. Basically they just taught me about how to be a Jedi until I was thirteen. At which point I was taken on as a Padawan by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Is he the one who knocked you up then?" Terrian asked snidely .

"Terrian!" Sara scolded.

"What?"

"That was very rude,"

"It's a simple question."

"Well it really isn't something you ask someone you hardly know."

"I don't think it is any of your business but if you must know, yes Qui-Gon is the father of my child."

"'Father of my child?'" Terrian mocked, "Who talks like that?"

"People with more manners then you," Tom interrupted, stopping the argument in its tracks, "Now I think its time you all to go to bed while your mother and I talk to Obi-wan."

The four children complained loudly but they quickly relented and moved towards their rooms, Sara left for a moment to put Asha to bed, leaving Obi-wan and Tom Kenobi to get better acquainted.

_Reposted: 4 November 2011, 1:38am_


	5. Your account of things

**CHAPTER 5**

The pair sat at opposite ends of the seating area in an uncomfortable silence neither willing to be the one to start the conversation, neither knowing where they would start even if they did. After awhile Tom got restless and moved over to the liquor cupboard that stood in one corner of the room and held out the bottle he poured his drink from offering one to Obi-wan.

"No thank you, I have not yet reached the legal drinking age."

Tom seemed to remember himself them and corrected, "Right of course not your seventeen correct." He said, trying to remember his first son's exact birth date.

"Yes sir,"

"How about something else then? We should have water, juice or milk?"

"Some water would be nice, thank you."

His father left the room and after some clatter in the kitchen he with a glass of water for each of them, he gave one to Obi-wan, put one next to his seat and the finally one on the table next to his wife's seat. He then collected the alcohol he had poured himself and returned to his seat, he had a feeling he was going to want the stronger liquid before the conversation was over.

"So…" Obi-wan said trying to start a conversation, but he needn't have bothered as a moment later Mrs Kenobi re-entered the room.

Looking between the two she shook her head and sighed, "You two haven't said a word between you."

"We have," Tom defended, "We decided on what we wanted to drink."

"That doesn't count."

"And we discussed how old I am." Obi-wan chimed in, then belatedly thought that might not have been the best thing to point out as Sara turned on her husband.

"Surely you haven't forgotten how old our first child is," she said with a perturbed look on her face.

"He knew," Obi-wan jumped in before Tom could reply, "we were just checking that we were both on the same datafile."

Sara chose to let it slide since both men were obviously uncomfortable and instead sat down next to Obi-wan and put a hand on his knee.

"Now I want you to tell us what happened," she told him very seriously.

Obi-wan looked at her confused, "But you read the-"

"I want to know your version of events, I'm sure that it's not as terrible as what the Jedi Council are trying to make it out to be."

Obi-wan looked between his two parents. His father was obviously confused having, as far as Obi-wan knew, not read the letter that the Council had sent home for his parents to read, but he appeared to want to understand what was going on. His mother definitely wanted to know what had happen, apparently having dismissed what the Council's letter had told her as incorrect, or at least only half the story. Problem was that while they were is parents by birth, he had quite literally only just met these people and the story wasn't one he really wanted to tell to a pair of complete strangers, which was basically what his parents were. However, he had not read the letter from the Council and as such had no clue what his mother knew so this was his chance to right any mistruths that were in the letter once and for all.

For what felt like the hundredth time this ten day, Obi-wan fell back on the diplomacy that Qui-Gon had taught him in the five years they had worked as a team and pushed his emotion aside in the hope that he could tell the story without turning into a blubbering wreak as seemed his tendency at the moment. He took a deep breath calling on his Jedi training to calm himself before beginning to tell his parents a basic outline of what had happened to him over the last few days and some of the story behind the mess that had recently become his life.

"I was and still am in love with him, I felt that the Force had brought us together for him to train me and then later that it was telling me to be with him as more then Master and Padawan. We'd been secretly a couple for about six Republic months by the time I convinced him to take the final step. He wanted to wait the three months before I was of age to give consent, he said we had already waited six months so why not three more. He eventually gave in." Obi-wan allowed him self a small smile, "When it came to my training Qui-Gon never gave an inch but in private he rarely denied me anything." He shook himself out of memory and continued which his tale, "We returned to the temple a month later, I had been ill repeatedly for three ten days and nothing was helping so we returned to Coruscant, partly so I could catch up on my studies but mostly so I could recover from whatever it was I'd contracted before going on our next mission. We thought it was a flu that had been going around the planet we had last visited, I would be sick in the mornings then fine by early afternoon, I hid it mostly from my master, he knew that I still wasn't well but he let me deal with it as I wanted to after all I was getting closer to the day I'd be a knight and have to look after my own wellbeing. Finally when the illness continued for another two ten days Qui-Gon insisted that I see the healer."

"So I did as he asked and they did various tests and told me not to do anything too strenuous until after they had the results back and I continued on with life with my studies and friends. Ignorant that my whole life was about to fall apart."

He paused momentarily before continuing, explaining about Master Yoda coming to talk to him then the council meeting and finally the Council's ruling on Qui-Gon's and his own fate as well as the revelation that he was pregnant and the shock he'd felt having not known it was a possible occurrence.

At some point in the explanation his mother had put her arm around him and now squeezed his shoulder.

"I protested but they wouldn't listen. Qui-Gon was arrested and I was placed on the next transport here. They would have called ahead if possible but communications aren't that easy with Maephn technological differences to the rest of the Republic. So all I could do was turn up and hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

Sara quickly assured him it wasn't.

They sat in silence for a moment contemplating everything that before Tom's voice cut through it.

"Well we need to decide what we're going to do with you then."

Sara immediately jumped in indignantly. "What's that suppose to mean, you can't be suggesting that we send him away."

"No of course not, but he can't sit around the house feeling sorry for himself for the next six months."

Reassured in her husbands meaning Sara nodded at the suggestion before Obi-wan spoke up.

"I am willing to pay my way. I can do jobs around the house or go out and get a proper job."

"No you don't need to get a job but your help at home would be appreciated. If you could make the children's lunches in the morning and walk Bella and Asha to school every morning it would help me and I'm sure you will find friends among the young people in the neighbourhood who you can spend time with."

Obi-wan nodded in agreement though he internally promised that he would do a lot more then that to help the couple who had so easily accepted having another child dumped on their already four child household.

"That's settled then, lets all head off to bed for the night and in the morning I will show you what to put in the kids lunches and you can join me with Asha and Bella in the way to school so you can learn the way." They all agreed with Sara's plan and did as ordered each heading off to their own room for the night.

Obi-wan couldn't help but miss Qui-Gon, his friends and the calm serenity of the temple, but he could at least have some relief in knowing that he was with a nice family, even if he could not yet accept it as his own he could see himself getting along here and it what's more it would not be forever.

_Reposted: 4 November 2011, 1:37am_


	6. lets all go to school

**CHAPTER 6**

Every morning at the temple on Coruscant the majority of Jedi were up with the sun. It was only those who had returned at a late hour from a mission, were nocturnal species, or were sick who stayed in bed after the sun had risen. It was simply something that had been ingrained into them since they were children, classes stared at 7am sharp and those who were not in classes were usually sparing, meditating or preparing for their next mission.

It didn't matter what planet he was on Obi-wan would wake with their sun so the next morning Obi-wan woke up as soon as the sun's rays peaked over the horizon, just as he would have at the temple. Unlike his days at the temple however he just lay there for a time. There were no morning mediations to go to, he would have to rush to get the best food before all the initiates arrived to decimate all the food in site with their ever growing stomachs, and he didn't have to quickly get to the training rooms to make sure to get a placement for his morning 'sabre practice with his Master. All the same going back to sleep just wasn't an option it was just too deeply ingrained in his psyche.

Laying there for a time though he realised that if he didn't do something he would end up feeling sorry for himself but didn't move until his morning sickness got the better of him and he made a quick dash to the refresher. When his stomach had returned to normal he quickly dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Leaving a note on the kitchen table he went outside, stretched and then jogged around the block three times before running a fourth lap; when he returned the house was still silent. He spent another half hour doing various kata before heading inside to shower.

Once clean he was at a loss as to what he should do now while waiting for the family to wake, finally he picked up the holo-projector he had brought with him which contained all the pictures of Qui-Gon and all his friends on it he had made throughout his almost eighteen years. Ignoring the rising nausea he was getting as a result of his pregnancy he moved downstairs and he went outside again, this time to sit out on the veranda so he wouldn't disturb anyone.

He flicked through the images which ranged from pictures he had been given by his crèche masters of when he was an infant to a few which had been taken just before his last mission. There were many of him spending time with his close friends from the crèche, mainly Bant, Garen and Reeft but also some of the other initiates whom he was not as close with but had grown up with all the same. He stopped on one of Bant swimming that he was quite fond of; it depicted Bant in the lake looking completely content floating on the smooth surface of on of the smaller more secluded pools in the temple garden. This pool in particular had some rock formations nearby which had allowed Obi-wan to get a slightly birds-eye view of his best friend which out her being aware of his presence, such was her enjoyment of the moment she was completely unaware of the rest of the world. Obi-wan could also laugh at what the picture didn't show which happened moments later when Reeft had taken a flying leap off the rocks into the water beside her, causing her to give out a rather amusing squeal which had had the boys in stiches and given teasing material for several weeks until Bant well and truly got her own back when they were least expecting it, Reeft for the actual trick, Obi-wan for not stopping it from happening.

"Whoa, what is that!"

Obi-wan spun around on the step he was sitting on, cursing himself for not paying attention to his surroundings much as Bant had all those years before.

Bella was standing behind him and had evidently been looking over his shoulder at the picture.

"**She** is a very close friend of mine, her name is Bant," he turned back to the holo-projector and flipped through to a close up and clearer picture of his best friend.

"She looks like a fish," Bella stated, though he could tell by her tone that as rude as it sounded she was just being curious. Another result of Maephn lack of offworld visitors meant that many had never encountered any other race then their own, Bella had most likely never seen a Mon Calamarian in her life or any of the other race which Obi-wan just took for granted as a normal part of living in a highly multicultural, interconnected galaxy.

"Well in essence she is one, sort of. She's a Mon Calamarian they are extremely good swimmers and can stay underwater for long periods of time." He explained to the girl who was, he had discovered at dinner the night before nine standard years.

"Do you know any other aliens?" the young girl asked.

Obi-wan smiled softly at the girl's inquisitiveness, her home world, being so isolated and completely inhabited by humans, rarely had anything to do with the other species that inhabited the galaxy.

He turned again to the projector and flipped through the pictures to one of a Twi'lek whom he had grown up with, her bright orange skin and head tails clearly showed that while she was humanoid she was obviously not human.

Bella absorbed the image with delight and fired off endless questions for Obi-wan to answer, soon he was moving through the large list of 'aliens' who were pictured in his childhood photos, introducing them and explaining 'why' they looked so different.

"Bella come and eat your breakfast." Sara called suddenly from the kitchen, interrupting his explanation of why Bothans were blue.

"But mum, Ben's showing me the pictures of his alien friends." Bella complained back loudly.

"Listen to your mother Bella, I'll show you the rest after school." Obi-wan promised.

"She your mother too you know." She retorted.

"Yes I know but I'm not use to having a mother, it will take time for me to get use to having one." He said, standing up and moving towards the door.

They entered the kitchen where the rest of his siblings were eating their breakfast, all still in their sleeping clothes, yet another thing that outline to Obi-wan how different his life was going to be. At the temple one either ate in the canteen or in one's quarters with their Master, pyjamas were not considered acceptable attire at the breakfast table, one was ready for the day's tasks before one broke their fast.

"Oh there you are Obi-wan, I found your note, I didn't think you were back form your jog; have some breakfast." Sara said, pulling an extra plate from the cupboard and passing it to him before continuing to move efficiently around the kitchen.

Obi-wan ate his meal in silence while the rest of the family chatted amoungst themselves about the upcoming day, when he'd finished he then moved over to Sara who had yet to stop her constant work. When they had finished the other four children left the room, presumably to get dressed and ready for school. Tom whipped his face neatly with a napkin, took his plate to the sink, something the children had neglected to do, and kissed his wife goodbye before leaving for work sending a farewell in his eldest son's direction as he went.

When he was gone Obi-wan turned to his mother, "Why don't you have your breakfast while I make the lunches for everyone to take to school." Obi-wan suggested.

"That would be lovely dear; the bread is on the side, everything else is in the cooling unit, just butter the bread and put some meat and salad in them. There are some other treats for them in the pantry and they each need a piece of fruit."

Obi-wan nodded and went to his task, methodically going through the task and when he had finished he put each sandwich in one of the boxes which sat on the bench in front of him which each had one of his siblings names written on the side, followed by some of the treats and fruits his mother had pointed out. That done he closed each box and lined them up on the edge of the counter to be collected by their owners, he then went about cleaning the bench and putting away any unused ingredients.

Mrs Kenobi ate her meal in the time it took for him to make the lunches then moved over to the base of the stairs, "Come on you're going to be late!" she called up then stood for a moment waiting for some reply.

"But I can't find my shoes."

"My hairbrush is missing."

"Terrian stole my homework,"

"Did not."

Without hesitation Sara answered each problem in turn.

"Your shoes are down here, Asha."

"Sandra your hairbrush is on your desk."

"Terrian, give your sister's homework back."

There was a mixed reply of 'thank you's and grumbles but five minutes later the kids were downstairs and ready to leave, lunches in bags and shouldered.

They set off as a group down the street with Mrs Kenobi holding Asha's hand, until they reached the streets end at which point Sandra and Terrian said their goodbyes and kissed Mrs Kenobi on the cheek, resignedly in Terrian's case before heading off towards their school. Sara then took Obi-wan, Bella and Asha in the opposite direction towards what Obi-wan would assume to be the primary school.

After walking along a fairly simple route for around ten minutes will they arrived at a school campus where Mrs Kenobi repeated the ritual of goodbye with Bella, who promptly ran off in one direction then led Asha by the hand towards a fenced off section of the school which had its own playground and a classroom.

Once they were inside the fenced off area, Mrs Kenobi let go of Asha's hand, who immediately took hold of Obi-Wan's and pulled him inside and over to the only other adult in the room.

"Look Miss Bay this is my brother Ben." Asha told the woman.

"But I thought your brother's name was Terrian?" Miss Bay inquired patiently giving all the appearance of being completely engaged with the five year olds conversation while at the same time keeping an eye on every other child under her care.

"This is my other brother, he's a Jedi." She said proudly.

"Oh really," the teacher said taking every word as if it was a child's fantasy but acting as if she believed it true.

"I'm only a Padawan, I won't be a full Jedi for many years yet Asha," Obi-wan explained to his sister, causing Asha to pout and Miss Bay to look at him in surprise.

Obi-wan turned to the teacher and held out his free hand to her, "Obi-wan Kenobi, ma'am, I'm going be staying here with my family before returning to Corescant."

"Amanda Bay, I'm Asha's pre-primary teacher." She said, shaking his hand firmly, though she looked like she was still trying to decide whether he was telling the truth of playing into a child's fantasy.

"Come on Ben, let's go home." Sara called from the door, interrupting the conversation before it could go any further.

Obi-wan said goodbye to the teacher and followed his mother out of the school.

On the way back to the house, Mrs Kenobi stopped at the local store to buy some food for dinner while Obi-wan looked around the different shop in the complex. While looking at the different items for sale, Obi-wan also looked in the windows for any signs that were asking for employees and made a note of the ones that did. Although his parents hadn't agreed with the idea, Obi-wan still felt that he should pay his way in the house that he had been forced to invade.

When she had finished, Obi-wan took most of the shopping bags and they continued home where Obi-wan helped her to put the shopping away. He spent the rest of the morning helping with odd jobs around the house until she insisted that he had done enough and to relax for a while. He agreed that he would go for a walk around the area, but insisted that he remembered the way to the school and would collect the children later in the afternoon so she could have some peace before everyone returned home and she would need to make dinner.

Wandering through the neighbourhood, Obi-wan took the time to take in more of the area then he had that morning on his run. It was a very peaceful area the majority of which was taken up by parks and gardens full of trees and other plants; overall it was extremely green with trees every five metres at least. Every house had a garden out the front, although some were better kept then others. It seemed that every second block had a park of some sort even if it was only small but the majority of the parks scattered through the neighbourhood were decently sized with playgrounds or ponds featuring prominently. Obi-wan wandered through one such park and stopped near a playground where lots of little children were playing while their parents calmly watched on chatting amongst themselves.

It was a very peaceful environment and checking the time, determined that he had an hour and a half till he needed to start towards the school. Choose a spot on the grass under a tree, a short distance from the playground he knelt and closed his eyes allowing the sounds of the area to drift away as he sank into meditation.

He was successful for only a short time however before his mind filled with thoughts of Qui-Gon and the baby which was growing inside him. Now that he was aware of its presence the silence of mediation only amplified the sounds of the growing fetus. He couldn't help but wonder what his baby would look like and act like, if it would take after him or Qui-Gon, would it have his eyes, Qui-Gon's temperament, would it be force sensitive or not.

Sensing he was being watched Obi-wan opened his eyes to see woman around his age, maybe a year or two older but no more then that. She had long brown hair which reached halfway down her back, as seemed to be the custom of women here, she was a least half a head shorter then him but had a confidence about here that made one over look her height.

He greeted her politely when she stopped in front of her.

"You're not from around here are you?" she said rather then returning the greeting.

Obi-wan nodded in confirmation, "No I'm not, I arrived yesterday."

"Do you mind if a sit with you?"

He gestured to the spot next to him as she settled herself he looked over at the children playing nearby.

"So where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" the girl asked calling his attention back to her.

"I'm from Coruscant." He replied, unconcerned by her inquisitiveness.

"Which is?" she asked unsure of where he meant.

"It's the central planet of the republic. It's about 42,000 light years from here in the core of the galaxy." He explained realising that she may not have any idea at all of where Coruscant was.

"Wow," she said her well manicured eyebrows rising on her forehead, "When I said you weren't from around here I was expecting you would say you had moved here from the other side of the continent not the other side to the galaxy."

Obi-wan laughed, "Well it's hardly the other side of the galaxy."

"It may as well be in this place. So what's it like out there." She asked eagerly.

Realising that she never had and probably never would leave the planet she was born on, Obi-wan was happy to answer her question, "It is extremely large as can be expected. There are so many planets with so many different environments and species sentient and otherwise, that it impossible to describe it any other way really. In retrospect I have been to very few different planets but every one is different and has its own culture and ideas, it is impossible to some it up in a simple explanation."

She gave a jealous groan, "I would love to go to other planets, not that I don't love Maephn, but being in the same place all the time can be rather dull," she explained.

"I can understand that," Obi-wan agreed, "I'm almost positive that within a month of being here I am going to have cabin fever in some shape or form."

"You don't like it here?" She inquired.

"No, from what I have seen so far this is a wonderful planet, very calm and peaceful something which is hard to find on other Republic planet," he replied, "but I am so use to travelling constantly between different worlds that I am not sure how well I will cope with staying in one place for so long, but who knows maybe I will enjoy staying in one place for a time, although it would be better if…" he trailed off and looked away from her.

"If what," she asked then corrected herself, "sorry, you don't even know me, it's none of my business."

"It alright, let's just say that I've had to leave a loved one behind and I will miss him," he sighed, "It is unlikely that I will see him again for a long time."

They sat in silence for a while before she announced that she needed to get home.

"Maybe I'll see you around here again sometime?" she asked as she stood.

Thinking on it Obi-wan realised that he would like to see the girl again and he said as much.

"I'm Lana Tros."

In a slip second decision Obi-wan decided that since he was here he may as well start going by the nickname his parents had given him as an infant, "I'm Ben, Ben Kenobi." He said holding out a hand, which she shook in turn.

"Are you any relation to Sara and Tom Kenobi?" she inquired.

"Yes, I'm their eldest son."

"Really, people say that their eldest son was taken away to become a Jedi."

"I was, though I'm not so sure what I am anymore," He replied with some sadness before heading towards the school to pick up his younger siblings.

_Reposted: 4 November 2011, 1:36am_


	7. Settling in

**CHAPTER 7**

Obi-wan or Ben as everyone now called him, settled into life with his family as best as he could. Most days he would go jogging in the mornings, varying his route each day and finishing at one of the parks where he would preform various exercise designed to keep up the skills he learned as a Jedi. Some mornings however he would be forced to remain near the house because of his morning sickness. These days he would spend the morning siting on the veranda when he was able to drag himself away from the fresher. Some mornings he would spend time bonding with Bella over explanations of the different races inhabiting the galaxy, unless the young girl woke up late which, if he was honest, seemed to be more often then not.

After breakfast he would take the two youngest children to school then pick up anything Mrs Kenobi needed from the store before helping her around the house for a couple of hours, then he would be free to do what he wanted until 3:00 when he had to start back towards the school to be there for Bella and Asha at 3:20.

During this time he would go for walks around the surrounding area, occasionally meeting up with Lana, who was as fascinated by the rest of the galaxy as Bella was of other races, and would quizzed him about a different planet each time they meet. She took some getting use to but he found that he enjoyed her company, she reminded him of some of his friends at the temple who were always looking for more information and wouldn't rest until they go what they were looking for.

He had spoken to his parents and convinced that he was going to go nuts if he didn't have something to do with himself so they had agreed that he could get a job, although they had insisted that he keep the money he earned. So he had gotten a job at the local grocery where he restocked the shelves. It wasn't what he was use to, but it gave him something to do. What his parents weren't aware of was that Obi-wan had discovered while cleaning one day where his parents kept the money they had put away for a rainy day and whenever they were out of the house he would put half of his weekly pay secret hiding spot, it wasn't much but it made him feel better about invading their home and eating their food. Even if they didn't want him to pay his way he was still going to.

Ben got on with most of the family, Asha had instantly loved him from the moment he called her out of her hiding place by the door and Bella loved all the stories he told her which she absorbed like a sponge. Sandra always polite but didn't seem to care whether he was there or not.

A completely different story though was Terrian, who hated every moment that his older brother was around and didn't bother to try and hide it. He would spend most of the time glaring at him across the room or making scathing comments about how he had gotten kicked out of the Jedi and just wouldn't admit it; over all, the boy reminded Obi-Wan strongly of Bruck Chun, his childhood rival at the Jedi temple who had done everything in his power to make Obi-Wan's life miserable and had eventually gotten Obi-Wan kicked out of the order though Obi-wan had later been accepted as a Padawan which had saved him from a lifetime as a farmer.

His parents had accepted him with open arms, treating him as if he had never been absent from the family dynamic and treating him just the same as all their children, praising when he did even the smallest thing right and scolding when they felt he had stepped out of line, which was an extremely rare occasion having only happened once since he arrived.

When he reached the four month mark of his pregnancy he was relieved to find his morning sickness all but stopped however his stomach was now bulging and visible through the cloths he had bought himself with his first paycheck, so he found himself buying a new wardrobe which included much baggier tops which hid his condition in public. Although his mother continually insisted that it was perfectly natural for a man to be pregnant and that every one would find out in the end, he was still uncomfortable with his condition and chose to hid it as long as possible, aside from his discomfort he knew discovery would lead to questions about the father he was not willing to answer. Added to his new baby bump, the child had also started to kick which had of course started at the most inopportune time, when he was with someone who didn't know about his pregnancy.

He had been sitting in the park with Lana explaining the defining characteristics of the planet Corillia when it first happened.

He was halfway through explaining about a mission he'd had there with his master when he breathed in sharply and moved his hand to his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"It kicked!" Ben replied, forgetting who he was with, "I mean…" he tried to correct himself but she spoke over the top of him.

"You're pregnant and you didn't tell me," she accused, Lana was one of those people who believed she was entitled to know everything and was extremely put out when she felt she wasn't the first to know.

Realising he wasn't going to be able to deny the fact he nodded, causing the hyperactive girl to squeal, which in turn caused some of the parents who were watching their kids play to turn and watch them.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is so exciting, I love children. How far along are you? Who's the father? Is that…" she continued to fire off questions at him until he put his finger to her lips to shh her.

"Slow down, one at a time." He said went she was quiet, "I didn't tell you because before I got pregnant I never knew that I could become pregnant, and to tell the truth I am still rather uncomfortable with the idea."

"What? Why weren't you told? Men here are told as soon as they come into maturity just like women."

"Well here it is normal but on every other planet in the galaxy, excluding a few insectoid species, only females can get pregnant so I was not aware that it was a possibility. As for your previous questions I am almost fifteen weeks along, as for the father that is for me to know, and you not to find out. Now it is time for me to go collect my sisters from school, and if I'm not mistaken you are late for work." That caused Lana to glance at her timepiece curse and make a hasty retreat.

"Don't think we won't be talking about this tomorrow," she half promised, half warned.

Ben wasn't under any misapprehension that they wouldn't, though he didn't acknowledge her statement apart from saying, "I'll see you tomorrow," before leaving the park to collect Bella and Asha.

_Reposted: 4 November 2011, 1:35am_


	8. Homework

**CHAPTER 8**

"Ben, your father and I are going out for this evening to celebrate our anniversary. Could you help your sister to get Asha and Bella into bed by 7:30 and remind Terrian to go to bed at 9:00?" Sara asked one day while Obi-wan was helping her to clean up after breakfast.

"Of course, but I won't be home until 6:30, I have work tonight."

"I know Sandra will be fine until you get home and if there are any problems they can always go next door, but I doubt anything will happen in the half hour between us leaving and you arriving."

Ben agreed and they finished clearing up and then he left with the children towards the school.

"I can't believe they left the reject in charge." Terrian complained.

"Who do you think mum should have left in charge then, you?" Sandra shot back.

"Hey anyone is better then him," he replied not caring that his brother was in the next room clearing up after dinner and could hear the whole conversation.

"Well maybe if you gave him a chance then you would like him."

Terrian snorted, "As if, the guy's a loser. I wouldn't be seen dead with him."

"You're just jealous because he's travelled the galaxy and you haven't even left this continent."

"Have to; we went to that island of the coast last spring."

"That doesn't count just because it isn't part of the mainland its still a part of the continent. Really if you paid attention in class you would know that."

"Alright smarty pants, if you think you're so smart then you can help me with this assignment."

Sandra rolled her eyes at him but leaned over to look at the assignment question.

"Oh that one, I did that in your year too, I did the…" she paused to think, "people of Naboo, it was simple you just need the right information. Maybe," she said drawing out the word, "if you were nice to him, Ben would help you."

"Why would I need him, aren't you going to help me?"

"No I think it would be a novel experience for you to ask a 'loser' for help." She said before going to her bedroom to finish her own homework.

Having heard the entire conversation, Obi-wan wondered if Terrian would ask for help. He had tried repeatedly to make peace with the boy but he just refused to have anything to do with his older brother. He finished the dishes and started to make everyone's lunches for the next day so that he wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning.

In the next room Terrian stared at the book next to him for awhile longer, he had grabbed it randomly from the school library and having rarely used the library before had managed to pick up a novel about a family of Wookies rather then a non-fiction fact book he needed.

He knew that Obi-wan would be able to help him as he had secretly listen to him telling Bella about the different races of the galaxy each morning. His mother had encouraged him to go outside with the pair but he always refused. He wasn't someone who was willing to admit when he was wrong. That aside however if he failed this assessment then he would fail the subject and ultimately have to repeat the year, that was something he couldn't do if he was going to keep his status amongst his peers.

So realising what his internal debate had concluded, he stood up and wandered into the kitchen where Ben was making the next days lunches. His brother while not overly large was defiantly pregnant being in his 19th week. While he wouldn't admit it to anyone Terrian was excited about the idea of there being another child in the house, and he was looking forward to being an uncle, he was pretty sure he'd be the only kid in his year with a niece or nephew.

Obi-wan ignored him when he entered the room, which Terrian didn't blame him for, more often then not when Terrian was near Ben he has a scathing comment or a glare to greet him with, and though Ben often tried to start a friendly conversation between them, those attempts were giving way to silence more often as time went by, even so, Terrian didn't like to be ignored.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carbonated drink, not bothering to look at what it was.

He hovered behind Ben refusing to be the first one to talk.

Finally Obi-wan couldn't take it anymore and turned his full attention to the teenager, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Canyouhelpmewithmyhomework?" Terrian asked quickly, so quickly that even he couldn't understand what had come out of his mouth.

"What was that?" Obi-wan asked.

"Can you help me with my homework?" he said slower this time.

"Now see that wasn't so hard now was it, give me a second to clean up. Why don't you bring your work onto the kitchen table."

Terrian left the room scowling but returned a moment later with his assignment paper. Ben was still clearing up the kitchen and asked him to read out the question to him.

"Create a poster detailing the habitat and lifestyle of one of the humanoid races of our galaxy. Provide notes on the information you find and a list of your resources."

Obi-wan sat down next to him.

"What is your topic?" he asked reading over the question sheet for himself.

"My topic is…the Wookies of Kash-something." He said looking at the back of his hand where he had written the vital information.

"Kashyyyk," Obi-wan corrected automatically, "It's a good topic, they should be easy to find information on. What do you know about them?"

Terrian thought for a moment, "They don't speak common." Obi-wan waited for a moment waiting for anything else to come from the boy but he said nothing else.

"Alright do you know anything about what they look like?"

"They are… No I don't."

"Alright I'll be back in a moment." Obi-wan left the room for a moment then returned to the kitchen with his holo-projector.

He sat down again and started up the projector and turned it to a picture of a Wookie he had known at the temple.

"This is Kowbar, a Wookie who was in the crèche with me at the temple. They speak in growls and barks, which often causes the ignorant to believe that a simple unintelligent animals, however the truth is that their vocal cords are the wrong shape to form the sound required to speech basic and many of the other languages spoken through out the galaxy so instead they simply speech their own and learn to understand languages without speaking them." Obi-wan went on to explain to Terrian about the Wookie and their planet Kashyyyk, the pair work for several hours, Obi-wan talking and explaining things to Terrian while he wrote down what he needed.

At 9:30 they heard their parents come in the front door and Obi-wan distracted them while Terrian quickly packed up his school things and raced upstairs to bed so that his parents would never know that he had been up late. Terrian decided that this new brother of his wasn't quite as bad as he had first appeared and resolved to spend some more time with Ben although he wasn't going to admit that he liked Obi-wan to his friends. That would be so uncool.

_Reposted: 4 November 1:33am_


	9. Show and Tell

**CHAPTER 9**

/Wookie/

Life continued on as normal though without the tension that Terrian's dislike of Ben had caused, then excitement came in the form of a visitor.

Though it had slipped his mind, Yoda had promised Ben that he would send a Jedi occasionally to check on Obi-wan and a few months after he first arrived on Maephn a Jedi arrived to see how Ben as settling in, and much to children's delight the master who came to check on Ben was a Wookie, Jedi Master Orbacc. Asha and Bella had had a moment of terror seeing the enormous seven foot, hairy monster that had arrived on their doorstep before they had realised just what the 'monster' was and had immediately jumped into asking the Jedi a million different questions which he answered patiently with Ben translating for them. Terrian was also fascinated by the fur-covered humanoid and asked him some questions about his race, although he was a lot calmer about it. The Master even agreed to stay the night with them so that he could go into school the next day with Terrian as they were still studying different races.

So the next day, instead of Obi-wan walking the younger two of the four children to school he slowly followed the older two and the Jedi Master towards the high school which was much larger then the primary school on the other side of town where Asha and Bella went each day. There were more buildings each with at least two floors if not three and a large courtyard creating a central point which all the buildings surrounded.

Terrian led them towards his classroom, while Sandra walked over to a group of her friends who were hanging around the courtyard. All around them were groups of teens who were whispering amongst themselves pointing towards the tall alien who had wandered through their school.

Terrian stopped momentarily at a rack where he left his school bag, before leading them inside. He led them down the hall to a classroom, which was covered in pictures of different races and planets. They moved through the classroom to another door at the back of the room. Terrian asked them to wait before disappearing in to the office, the door swinging closed behind him.

Obi-wan wandered around the room looking at the different pictures and objects that the school used to help the children of the rather isolated planet learn that there was more to the galaxy then their own little corner.

When he had finished looking at the items Ben moved back over to the door where Orbacc was silently standing.

/I don't think the teacher believes him/ Orbacc explained as quietly as possible, a tinkle appeared in his eye as he inquired, /do you think I should give him a hand?/

A broad smile spread over both their faces as Obi-wan nodded, before the Jedi Master let out a loud bark, which actually meant nothing in particular but was unmistakeably Wookie.

There was a crash in the office and the door was thrown open followed closely by the door at the other end of the room admitting another teacher startled by the noise. Terrian wasn't far behind the teacher he had been talking and who was now staring at the Wookie in a mixture of awe and fascination. The other teacher however looked terrified.

"Erise, what is that?"

"He…?" he looked over at Terrian, who nodded, before he continued, "he is a wookie," the teacher said with obvious amazement and some irritation at his colleague's rudeness.

"Well Mr Kenobi, you surprise me I really thought this was just another one of your stories, but…oh where are my manners, Hello I'm Erise Bolton and that's Anise Kensal. Welcome to Trinity high School."

Orbacc barked back at him a greeting that made both teachers jump.

Ben quickly translated, "Master Orbacc greets you as well and he hopes that he isn't intruding. He would also like to apologise for startling Ms Kensal."

"You can understand that?" a student asked, one of many who had hastened to the room when they heard Orbacc roar earlier.

"Yes, I grew up with a Wookie, it is relatively easy to pick up if you listen for long enough."

"And you are?" Mr Bolton asked.

"Ben Kenobi, sir, I'm Terrian's brother."

"Nice to meet you." Bolton said but he didn't sound all that convincing, his attention was still on Orbacc.

"Terrian said that you were willing to tell the students about your race?"

/Yes, he mentioned that he was studying different races so I thought you might appreciate an inside view./ They all looked to Obi-wan who translated before Bolton thanked him and excused himself for a moment.

Both teachers left the room and returned five minutes later with another teacher, who gave a small shout when he saw Orbacc in the classroom. The Jedi, who was use to this reaction from those who hadn't seen his species before smiled slightly that was the problem with an upright equivient, in appearance at least, to many of the galaxies carnivorous mammals.

"When you said, guest speaker I expected someone from the university not the real thing." The new teacher, Principal Hadlow whispered. "Are you sure it's safe?"

/Sir, while my species has a reputation for being violent, in truth we only attack others when ourselves, our family, our life debt partner or their family are threatened./ Again they looked to Obi-wan for a translation before replying.

"Principal Hadlow didn't mean any disrespect. We're all rather shocked by your being here; it is extremely rare for anyone other then humans to visit our planet."

/The republic has great respect for Maephn's request of developing on its own, it is the reason I left my translator droid on board my ship, I was aware of Obi-Wan's understanding of my language and I didn't want to upset anyone with her presence, however your want to advance on your own does deter many from visiting./

"Yes it is an unfortunate side effect of our choice but we have accepted that every choice has its consequences."

Orbacc nodded, /So would you like me to talk to the children? Do not feel that you must, Terrian merely thought it would be an educational experience for his peers./

Erise looked to Hadlow for permission, begging with his eyes.

"Very well, I will inform the rest of the staff." Hadlow said before leaving the room. A huge smile spread over Bolton's face as he thanked the headmaster even as he left the room.

Half an hour later they were in the school assembly room where the entire school was gathered. Ben and Orbacc stood out of sight to one side of the stage. Bolton was on the centre of the stage informing the students as to why their morning classes had been cancelled.

"Today we have a very special guest with us and we are all very privileged to have him here to talk to us about his race and where they live. He is visiting here from Coruscant, which you should all know is the capital of the Republic. Now as he can not speak basic we also have a translator so I would ask you to bear with them, sit quietly and save all your questions till the end." Bolton then took his seat to the side of the stage and Orbacc moved onto the stage followed closely by Obi-wan, who went over to the microphone.

A loud whisper went over the crowd as they all started talking amongst themselves and one of the teachers went to silence them but Orbacc held up a hand to stop them.

He first gave a short but loud bark and instant silence fell.

/Thank you, My name is Orbacc I will be giving you a short introduction to my race and homeworld, I am a Wookie and I come from a planet in the Mid Rim known as Kashyyyk./ he paused to allow Obi-wan to catch up, /I am also a Jedi Master. For any of you who are not aware, the Jedi are a group of people from various races and planets who work together to keep the peace in the galaxy. It is very rare for a Jedi to return to their home planet however as it is easier for all parties involved in a negotiation if they all speak the same language so if a problem occurs on Kashyyyk a Wookie is sent to try and resolve the matter, so unlike many other Jedi I have visited my homeworld twice./ He paused again to think more then for Ben to catch up, /Kashyyyk is a planet entirely covered by forests and trees. So as you would expect it is very green./ A few students sniggered at the description.

Orbacc continued to explain all about his race, their lifestyle and their planet, describing everything in great detail while everyone in the room listened to Obi-wan's translations with great interest. After three quarters of an hour he stopped and allowed the students to ask questions. The questioning continued for almost as long as the talk ranging from why he couldn't speak basic to what he usually ate for dinner.

When the teachers saw that the questions were going to go on forever, they announced that it was time for them to return to their classes, as the third lesson for the day was about to begin. The students grumbled and groaned but got up and headed for the door.

The teachers who didn't have class came up to thank them, some asking questions of their own, many of the women asked Obi-wan when the baby was due, surprising him as he was still able to mostly cover it with baggy clothes but when he asked them how they knew they would just smile and say that it was a woman's intuition, and while this frustrated him he had to laugh when every single one of them scolded Bolton for making him stand for almost two hours. The look on the man's face and the stuttering that followed had been priceless.

It was another hour before they left and much to Obi-Wan's annoyance Bolton, who since he had been told off by every female member of the staff and had stopped him from doing anything even remotely stressful, wouldn't allow them to walk home but instead called them a taxi, only to have three different taxi drivers refused to allow Orbacc in their vehicles, Bolton finally relented after the third refusal and allowed them to walk home, Orbacc assuring him that he would take good care of Obi-wan.

When they arrived back at the house, Orbacc announced that he needed to leave but Sara insisted that he stay for lunch. So Ben and his mother made lunch while Orbacc sat at the kitchen table and told them about the recent happenings in the galaxy and the Jedi temple.

They ate the meal in relative silence since Obi-wan's voice was failing him after talking all morning while trying to be heard over the Wookie's voice. When they finished they quickly cleaned up the kitchen before Ben accompanied Orbacc back to his ship in town.

It was for reasons more then good manners that had Obi-wan walking the almost hour trip to the spaceport. As they walked Obi-wan tried to think of how he was going to ask the favour of the Jedi master but Orbacc sorted the problem for him.

/Ask, the worst that could happen is that I say no./

Obi-wan couldn't hold back a smile, "I swear Jedi masters can read minds, Qui-Gon and Master Yoda are forever doing that."

/I assure you we cannot. Now what is on your mind?/

"…I was wondering if you could give a letter to one of my friends at the temple."

/That was not so hard was it? Yes I will take your letter./

Obi-wan smiled and handed him the letter. Orbacc looked at the address and frowned.

/You do realise she won't be able to read this?/

"Yes it is actually for her Padawan and a few other people but it is easier to just give it to Tahl as she knows them all. It is more convenient then sending them all separately."

/Of course, and I've no doubt as to who one of them is addressed to./

Obi-wan went to reply but Orbacc held up a fur-covered hand to stop him,

/Say nothing of it and I shall pretend I didn't know. I like you Obi-wan and I do not agree with the council's decision, it is better for both of us if I fain ignorance, I shall give your letters to Tahl and that will be the end of it./

_Reposted: 4 November 2011, 1:30am_


	10. Family Reunion

**CHAPTER 10**

Ben sat watching the children on the playground, half listening to Lana, who hadn't stopped to draw breath since they'd had arrived at the park a half hour before.

He wasn't ignoring her, but he wasn't exactly paying avid attention to what she was saying, something she hadn't failed to notice.

"You haven't listened to a word I've said have you?" she complained.

"I have," he assured her, "I'm just not in the mood to talk at the moment."

"Ahh," she said, feigning complete understanding, "another one of your mood swings?"

"I do not have mood swings!" Ben exclaimed defensively.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Well maybe," Ben grudgingly agreed, "but it's not my fault, it's this thing's." He pointed to his ever-expanding belly.

"Oh sure blame the poor, innocent, unborn child. Maybe you should blame it on this illusive partner of yours."

Lana immediately apologised, realizing her mistake as Ben quickly turned away from her, any resemblance of a good mood disappearing.

"I'm sorry Ben."

"Its alright, I just miss him," he couldn't stop his voice from hitching at the end of his sentence and cursed his raging hormones, not for the first time.

Lana scooted closer and wrapped him in a warm hug, "You'll see him again." She assured him.

"How can you be sure?" he questioned, "He's in prison and even when he does get out there is no guarantee the council will ever let me see him again."

He felt rather then saw her shake her head, denying his worries, "It's only a four year sentence. If he loves you as much as you claim, then he will find a way to see you. Even if he has to go up against the great Jedi Council." There was no small degree of distain in her voice for the heads of the Jedi Order.

Ben opened his mouth to comment further but Lana suddenly stood, dragging Ben to his feet with her. "Come on enough wallowing, I promised you parents I wouldn't keep you out late."

"I am not wallowing," Ben denied then looked at his timepiece, "Lana it's not even noon."

"Exactly, I have ten minutes to get you home before you parents brake out the knives to skin me alive."

Ben rolled his eyes, "I seriously doubt they would go the effort of skinning you alive, they have a perfectly good boiler in the basement." He said it so calmly that Lana stopped a moment wondering if he was being serious before they laughed together and Ben allowed himself to be dragged back towards the house.

When they got to his street, Ben noticed that there were more transports then usually seen in the area. Lana made some comment about one of the neighbours having a party, immediately making Ben think something was up, only to have that thought confirmed as they got closer and the Force gave him a gentle warning that something was about to happen. Automatically he slowed almost to a halt.

"Come on, you're going to get me into trouble," Lana said pulling at his hand.

"Something's going on, but I don't know what."

Lana rolled her eyes, "honestly, nothing ever happens around here. You just worry too much." She pulled him through the front door and into the living room. The house was strangely deserted; usually at least one of the children could be heard moving around the house loudly, more often then not with a friend in tow. Even more strange was according to Lana, his mother was 'desperate' to have him home yet she didn't appear to actually be there.

Lana walked him through the house moving him towards the back garden, chatting to him as they went, Ben only half listened to her as he scanned the house for signs of life, the further into the house they got the more convinced he became that something was about to happen.

As they walked past the laundry a man he had never seen before sped around the corner and Lana made a surprised noise which Ben took as confirmation that the man was not suppose to be there. Before the man even knew Ben was there, he was on his back nursing a broken nose and a matching headache.

"Who are you?" Ben asked evenly, as the man cried out and clutched his face. Moments later a large group of people came running through the backdoor from the garden. Terrian, Bella and Asha pushed to the front of the group followed closely by some other children whom he had never met before.

"What the hell did you do that for?" One of the older girls demanded, glaring at him and pushed past him to get to the man.

"What's going on? Who are all these people?" he asked his brother who, along with all the other boys in the group, were looking between Obi-wan and the man on the floor, who was obviously taller and more muscular then Ben.

"How'd you do that?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah, can you teach me?" Another chimed in. This drew a chuckle from some of the adults, who had relaxed after seeing that the man Ben had hit was alright if slightly bruised. Their laughter helped to break the awkward tension that was building in the room.

"If you weren't pregnant I would so kick your ass!" the man said, gently touching his nose, wincing at the pain it caused and the blood that came away on his fingers.

"Well then it's a good thing he is Marcus because I don't relish the idea of having to explain to your mother why we're sending you home in a matchbox when I promised her I would keep you out of trouble." Sara said as she reached the front of the group, "Come on Ben." She took hold of her son's arm and gently led the teen outside.

"I didn't mean to hit him. Well I did but I didn't know who he was, he just surprised me and I reacted." Ben explained.

"That's perfectly alright; he's needed someone to put him in his place for awhile now."

"Maybe I should go and see if he's alright." Ben started back in the direction he'd come but Sara tugged him back on course.

"He'll be fine just stay away from him for awhile and let him cool off."

Looking behind him Ben could see the man arrive in the kitchen, where he was pushed to sit at the table, while someone when through the freezer and produced a bag of frozen vegetables to put against his nose.

After seeing that the man was getting proper care and intending to apologies later Ben turned his attention back to his Mother.

"Who was that anyway?"

"That would be your cousin Marcus."

"Your very annoying cousin, Marcus," Terrian said. "He thinks he's the Forces' gift to the world. He deserved it."

Lana popped up on his other side, "Besides, if he'd stayed in the garden like he was suppose too he wouldn't have surprised you."

"That was so cool Ben, remind me never to surprise you." Terrian remarked, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"No he can't," Sara interrupted. "Now shoo, I need to introduce Ben to the family."

Ben looked around the garden at the large group of people milling around chatting, many looking in his direction as they spoke. "Is everyone here family?"

"Yes, you are related to nearly everyone here in some way, we thought since you were too young to remember the family last time you met and they haven't seen you since you were tiny, that we would have a family get together. You seem to have started things off with a bang."

Ben winced but his mother squeezed his shoulder in comfort, "Don't worry about it, he'll be fine."

They approached the first group of people and Sara introduced them.

"Ben, this is your Aunt Elinor and her husband Jacob." Sara said pointing to each in turn, "their children are Rupert and Jake, they will be around here playing somewhere, I'll introduce you to them later."

Sara proceeded to take him around all the people in the family introducing them to him.

Finally Sara steered him towards a corner of the garden where an old man was sitting. "And here we have my father, Obi-Wan."

Ben studied his namesake; he had the same eyes that Ben shared with his mother, and if he had to guess he'd say that the man's now grey hair had once matched his daughters and grandson's shade as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir," Obi-wan Jr said, giving a short bow in respect.

"Well, come here and let me look at you." Obi-wan senior ordered.

Ben approached and stood waiting for the elder to speak again.

"He takes after me," the old man said after a moment confirming Ben's thoughts.

When nothing else was said Ben glanced over to his mother.

"He likes you." She whispered.

Ben spent most of the afternoon getting acquainted to all his relatives. In the end he counted eleven uncles and eight aunts, twenty or so cousins and three grandparents.

This include one married couple who were both male, Simon and John, who had three girls, Sandy, Laura and Alexandra.

"So do you know what it is?" his Uncle Simon asked, gesturing to Ben's abdomen.

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

Simon shook his head, "Personally I couldn't stand the wait; John on the other hand is like you."

"That's why I made him have Alex," John interrupted, "I couldn't cope with his whining anymore."

Simon simply smirked at his husband, "You know you love it."

They had a late lunch at 3 o'clock and during the meal everyone wanted to know about Ben's life as a Jedi so he spent the rest of the afternoon recounting his numerous missions with his master, to his family.

"What was your worst mission?" his cousin Laura asked.

Ben thought for a moment, "I've had so many missions go wrong that I couldn't really pick one, but the first that comes to mind ironically is when the Syndicat of Phindar tried to erase my memory. They almost succeeded too"

"What stoped them?"

"Qui-Gon had given me a gift for my thirteenth birthday a few days before. I held that through the procedure and I was able to keep my memory through the procedure."

"What was the gift?" one of his other cousins asked eager to see this magic item.

"This." He said pulling the river stone out of the pocket on his pants, "I've kept it with me ever since."

"It's a rock." One of the boys said obviously disappointed.

Ben laugh softly, "That's what I said. I think he'd forgotten it was my birthday and just pull out whatever was in his pocket and gave it to me. But I later found out that it was force sensitive, though he didn't know that, he just thought it was pretty." Obi-wan turned the stone over in his hand remembering the conversation he had had with Qui-Gon on that day.

He quickly wiped a hand across his face, as tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." He got up and ran out of the room.

Sara excused herself and followed him to his room. She found him sitting on his bed wrapped in the too large brown cloak he had brought with him and looking at a picture of Qui-Gon.

He didn't look up when she entered but allowed her to take him in her arms and she held him until he stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Nonsense, It's only natural for you to miss him, you'll see him again."

Ten minutes later they went back outside and the rest of the day was spent talking to his many relatives until late into the night.

_Reposted: 4 November 2011, 1:26am_


	11. Jedi Friends

**CHAPTER 11**

While the children were at school each day, Sara would take some time making the house presentable in case any visitors came around. On the last day of school week she would properly clean the entire house, minus the children's bedrooms, but every other day she would just clean up the mess that was left in the main part of the house.

On the Friday, a week after all their relatives had left, Sara did her usual clean up then, being fed up of the state of her children's rooms got a garbage bag and put everything on the floor in the bag for them to sort out, if they didn't then she would put it in the bin.

She would have gone straight past Obi-Wan's room knowing that it to be as impeccably clean as it always was, but there was an incessant beeping coming from the room.

Moving into the room, she looked around trying to find the source of the noise and found it on one of the wardrobe shelves. It was a small metal device that had a speaker and a small light on the front and a button on the side. It looked like an alarm clock of some sort so she just pressed the button and moved towards the door.

"Hello? Obi-Wan are you there?"

Sara jumped and turned quickly to see who had spoken, bumping into the desk and knocking over the chair that sat beside it.

"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?"

"Who's there?" Sara asked, looking over at the 'alarm clock'.

"Oh sorry, I might have the wrong frequency; I'm trying to contact Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Sara got up and moved back to the wardrobe, "No this is where he lives but he isn't home at the moment, can I take a message," she said uncertainly, while they had long range communication in the house which could contact anyone on the planet with a corresponding device, it had to be plugged into the phone wires before it was of any use so it felt strange talking to the person who, she realised, was most likely in some other part of the galaxy.

"No but you might be able to help me. My name is Tahl, I'm a friend of Obi-Wan's Master Qui-Gon and I promised I would visit. Could you tell me when the best time would be?"

"Obi-wan is normally here all day except when he collects the children from school. Where are you?"

"I'm about three hours away from the planet and I could come as soon as I arrive otherwise I shall wait for a more convenient time for you."

"No that's fine, I'm sure Obi-wan would love to see you. He should be home in about an hour so if you come as soon as you land then he should still be awake."

"Thank you, Ms…"

"Sara, Sara Kenobi."

"Thank you Sara. Why don't we keep this to ourselves? I can surprise him."

Sara smiled to herself, "Are you sure you want to do that, the last person to surprise Obi-Wan went home with a broken nose."

There was a moments pause, "I'm sure that is a very interesting story, I'll have to ask him about that, however I'm sure I'll be fine, I shall be there in around three and one half standard hours."

"I'll look forward to it. Now how do I turn this thing off?"

True to her word at three and one half hours later, Sara saw a lone figure in Jedi clothing come through the front gate. Sara opened the door for Tahl and invited her in. The Jedi was a tall woman and while she was humanoid, her skin was the colour of honey and her eyes were striped green and gold. Though her face was marred with scars, the largest of which went across one eye and down to her chin, she was still extremely beautiful. The woman was very polite, just as all the Jedi Sara had met had been but she wouldn't make eye contact, which was slightly unnerving but something Sara was willing to ignore.

Sara brought her into the kitchen where Sandra, Terrian and Bella were doing their homework.

"Everyone this is Tahl, she's a friend of Obi-Wan."

Sara introduced each child in turn and there was various mumbles of hello.

"Shall I go wake up Ben?" Terrian asked, starting to get out of his seat.

"Oh if he's asleep I can come back tomorrow?" Tahl said before Sara could answer.

"No, he needs to get up anyway."

"I'll go and wake him if you like, it'll give him a bit of a shock, got to keep him on his toes after all." Tahl said winking at the children.

Sara couldn't hold back a smile and agreed.

Sara led Tahl to Ben's room and the children all followed wanting to see their brother's reaction. Tahl walked over to the bed, her hand trailing along the edge until she reached the head end. She knelt down on the floor next to Ben's head.

Ben moved slightly as if he had been poked though nothing had touched him.

"Wakey Wakey, its time to get up Obi-wan." Tahl whispered next to his ear.

Ben grown and moved his head away from the noise before going back to sleep.

She poked him again, using the force then reached out with her hand to move Ben's hair out of his face.

"Have dinner without me mum, I'll eat something later." Obi-wan mumbled before rolling over.

"There are a few reasons why I can't do that, one I'm not your mother, two I really think you should eat for the child if not for yourself, and three Qui-Gon and Bant told me exactly where you're ticklish and I won't hesitate to use it if you don't get up in the next three seconds."

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up as fast as he could. "Tahl?"

"I told you I'd come to visit." She reminded him with a smile.

The pair embraced and Sara herded the children away to give them some privacy.

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yes and I sent your other one on."

"Thank you. Is Bant with you?"

"No, Bant had some exams to complete and since this wasn't an official mission she couldn't be excused so I made her stay. Although for the record she was willing to fail the tests just to see you."

Obi-wan smiled, "She always did put friendship before anything else."

"Yes, she's forever running off with those other two when she's meant to be training." Tahl said in an annoyed tone, "but she will be coming next time have no doubt about it."

"You don't need to-"

"No, if I have to listen to her nagging about coming to see you one more time." They both laughed.

"Come on, your charming Mother has dinner ready I believe," Tahl continued pulling Ben to his feet. She steadied him then let go, brushing past his belly as her hands dropped. She looked confused for a moment but her hands quickly roamed over his protruding belly, "You're huge!" she exclaimed teasingly.

Obi-Wan scowled at her and even through see couldn't see she knew he was.

"Thanks Tahl that is really kind of you to point out, I hadn't noticed." Obi-wan said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"How many months are you now?" she asked, hands still exploring his girth.

"Six," he said gently pulling away, while he was use to everyone pawing at his belly he didn't enjoy it one bit, "and I can't wait for it to be over."

Tahl took no offence at him pulling away and simply laughed, "Pregnant bellies are public property Obi-wan, didn't you know?"

"No one thought to mention it but I have quickly realised for myself."

Tahl simply laughed again.

"Before I forget, Bant made me promise to get you to call her tomorrow."

Obi-wan nodded in agreement.

"Dinner!" Sara called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Ben called back, then apologised to Tahl, who rubbed her sore ear. After she lost her sight she had done numerous exercises to increase her other senses, especially hearing.

The family were at the table already and just waiting for the eldest child before they could begin.

"I'll come around tomorrow and you can talk to Bant."

"Why don't you stay for dinner? You two can talk more afterwards." Sara suggested.

"I couldn't intrude," Tahl refused, "I'll eat in town."

"No I insist."

"Yeah Tahl stay." Obi-wan said joined in, knowing that his mother always cooked more then they needed.

Tahl scowled at him "Gang up on me then."

Sara grabbed another plate from the cupboard and placed it next to where Obi-wan normally sat then took her seat.

They were about to start eating dinner when someone knocked at the door. Before anyone could stop her, Asha was on her feet and racing to open the door. Sara also got up, though at a slower pace, to see whom it was. Unexpectedly Asha screamed and ran back to her mother, but they were unable to see who it was as the open door covered the doorway.

Tahl was on her feet as soon as she heard Asha scream, lightsabre raised and activated. Terrian moved in front of his brother protectively making Obi-wan scowl but he didn't complain knowing that everyone would gang up on him about it.

Tom made his way to the door but before he reached it a silver protocol droid came through the door. Obi-wan immediately recognised him.

"TooJay! Tahl I thought you'd have left him at the temple."

Tahl relaxed and deactivated her lightsabre, "I tried but that meddling little troll told him I was leaving and I found him on board after take off." Tahl said glaring at the droid.

The droid shuffled towards her, "but how else would you know of your surroundings if not for my guidance?"

"I manage just fine without you annoying me and anyway if I needed help I would ask Obi-wan."

"But Master Obi-wan isn't programmed-"

"Of course he isn't programmed he not a droid is he." Tahl snapped back, her annoyance towards the droid palpable.

The Kenobi's watched as the pair arguing back and forth for a moment before turning to Ben for an explaination.

"2JTJ is Tahl's personal navigation droid."

"Personal pain in the neck more like it," Tahl cut in.

"It was a gift from Master Yoda after she lost her sight." Obi-wan explained.

"She's blind!" The whole family immediately looked towards Tahl's eyes and the scars that ran across them.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention that." Ben said sheepishly.

"Cause it's such an easy thing to forget." Terrian said sarcastically.

"It is actually," Obi-wan countered, "Tahl functions just as well as any other person does with their sight."

"Thank you," Tahl said then turning back to TooJay, "you heard him go away."

"But how will I be able to direct you if I am not…"

Obi-wan moved around behind the droid while he was talking and shut him down.

"Thank you," Tahl said again relieved.

"It's probably better he doesn't go back to the ship alone anyway, if anyone sees him they would probably have the same reaction as Asha." Obi-wan suggested.

"Agreed," Tahl replied.

"Shall we eat?" Tom asked, gesturing towards the table.

"Yes, and you must tell me what you've been doing recently, you're mother mentioned something about breaking somebody's nose."

"Are you going to call your friend now Ben?" Sara asked after Bella and Asha had gone to bed.

"No, I'll call her tomorrow morning before I walk Bella and Asha to school, its 4am on Coruscant, much too early for her to be awake." He explained.

"Don't be silly, it's good for her." Tahl countered.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "You're as bad as Qui-Gon he was forever waking me up at strange hours of the morning when no sane person should be awake." He said remembering the mornings when Qui-Gon had woken his up so that they could be in the training rooms at four in the morning.

"Where do you think I learnt it from and I resent that, he is far worse then me."

"Not from Bant's point of view if I call her now," Obi-wan pointed out,

"So what do you specialise in Tahl? Obi-wan tells us that Qui-Gon is quite the diplomat." Sara interrupted, playing the negotiator herself.

"Yes he is; I believe most of the missions Obi-wan went on were to planets that specifically requested Qui-Gon, he was one of the best Jedi in the Order, and still would be if the council would just get their heads out of their asses. Personally I go with the problem solving side of things."

"And she's good at it," Obi-wan put in choosing to ignore her rather rude comment about the Council, "she actually worked out who was sabotaging the Jedi star fighters by the smell on a mechanics clothing."

"Shh." Tahl said, whacking him on the shoulder but missing when Ben moved to the side slightly.

"Have you talked to Qui-Gon at all?" Obi-wan asked suddenly.

Tahl sobered instantly, "Yes I went to visit him two weeks ago."

"How is he?"

"Continuously asking about you. Honestly he talks about nothing else. How is Obi-Wan? Is Obi-wan ok? Is Obi-wan eating properly?"

"Tahl." Obi-wan interrupted.

"He's fine mostly, slightly depressed, missing you, but he was very happy to get your letter and he won't forgive that I haven't come to see you before now. He sent you a reply but I left it on the ship so I'll have to give it to you tomorrow."

"Terrian, don't touch that." Sara said suddenly and they turned to see the teenager investigating 2JTJ.

"Oh no, please dismantle him, do what you like."

"Tahl I really don't think that Yoda will be too impressed if he asks where 2J is and you tell him you allowed a teenager to use him to practice their mechanic skills and even if he is annoying, he is also expensive."

Tahl just shrugged.

"Even more reason for you to stay away Terrian, come away." Sara insisted.

"Alright, spoil my master plan to get rid of the thorn in my side;" Tahl said, then, "I think Bant has had enough sleep."

"No leave her-" Obi-wan objected but she didn't listen, Tahl punched in her Padawan's frequency and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" a groggy voice said after a moment.

"Good morning sunshine." Tahl said, grinning the entire time, which Obi-wan thought was just evil.

Bant groaned, "Master it's four in the morning."

"No its 4:20 but I didn't call you for the time."

"And why did you call me."

"Aren't I allowed to call my Padawan just to talk?" Tahl teased.

"Not at 4am." Bant shot back.

"Fine, I won't let you talk to Obi-Wan then."

"Obi-wan?" Bant asked perking up instantly.

"I'm here Bant."

"I've missed you so much, why didn't you call? I know for a fact that you have a comlink and are perfectly capable of using it."

"I've been busy"

"I'm sure you have," Bant said sarcastically, "Give me a sec."

The sound of the comlink being put down was heard and then Bant getting out of bed and leaving the room.

She came back a few minutes later.

"Ok I'm back," she sounded more awake now. "How have you been? I wanted to come visit by Master Tahl wouldn't let me." Bant said the last bit louder to make sure Tahl heard it.

"Don't blame me, blame the council and their rules." Tahl retorted.

Obi-wan excused himself before going to the sanctuary of his bedroom.

"I've been well enough, life is fairly consistent here but its relaxing, a nice change of pace to constant missions." Obi-wan responded, they both knew he would much rather be on missions with Qui-gon but neither were going to say that. "How about you, how is your training going?"

Before Bant could answer the door chime sounded and Bant yelled that it was open.

"You had better have a good reason for getting us up this early."

"Oh you didn't" Obi-wan said, hearing his other friend's voice.

"I did, if I have to get up this early then they should too." Bant replied smugly.

"Who are you talking to you…you annoying fish with legs." Garen demanded.

"Yeah Bant its 4:30 in the morning, you're lucky my master was up already or we would have been having seafood for dinner with you as the main course." Reeft complained.

"Is everything about food for you?" Bant asked rolling her eyes at the pair.

"Are you quite finished?" Obi-wan inquired.

"Obi-wan?" the pair asked in perfect synchronous.

"Hi, how are you? Other then tired." He added quickly before they could answer.

"We're fine, how 'bout you?" Reeft asked, making no attempt to stifle a yawn in the middle of the sentence.

"Fine, as I said to Bant it's very predictable and quiet here."

"Predictable? Quiet? What are these things?" Reeft asked, false confusion in his voice.

Obi-Wan snorted, "Easy enough for you to joke but I'm living it." Then seriously he continued, "It is nice in many ways, very peaceful, apparently that's good for the baby so I can't complain too much."

"How is the baby?" Bant asked jumping at the opportunity to ask.

"Beating me up from the inside out," he quipped, "It's slowly turning into a shaak, I can't see my feet anymore, I'm going to have to give up on exercise altogether soon, I'm going to go stir crazy I just know it."

"I'm sure its not that bad," Bant refuted, Obi-wan could almost hear her eyeroll.

"You try it and then tell me if you disagree then." Obi-wan said in rebuttal.

"Bant and I have a mission near Maephn in a ten day, our master's have given us permission to come while we're there," Garen interrupted, "but we're not bring Reeft, he might eat your mother out of house and home."

"Hey!"

Obi-wan laughed, "Don't worry that happens a lot here I have four siblings, four! and they're forever bring their friends around, it's a wonder we ever have any food."

"I heard that!" Terrian said indignantly as he passed on his way to bed.

"That was my brother, Terrian. He didn't like me at first but he's getting use to me."

"Do you have any sisters?" Bant asked.

"Yes, Sandra is a year younger then me, Bella is nine, she's overly interested in non human races, Asha is the youngest, she's five."

"I envy you, I would love to meet my family, if only once." Bant said.

"They're great, my parents have been really supportive. I got to meet the entire family last week, all my aunts and uncles, grandparents and cousins. It was a huge gathering, I'm surprise they all fitted into the house."

"Ben, don't stay up too late you." Sara said as she past on her way to bed, "I've put Tahl in the spare room for the night."

"Alright mum, Good night."

"Good night. Remember not too late, you need your rest."

"She really wants you to sleep," Reeft commented.

"Yeah, It's been getting harder as they baby is growing, keeps kicking my diaphragm in the night, wakes me up."

His friends weren't sympathetic at all, laughing at his predicament.

The four friends talked for a few more hours until Garen's master, who was looking after Bant while her master was away, called to remind them that they had to go to class and by that time Obi-wan was almost asleep on his feet despite the nap he had taken earlier.

They said their goodbyes; The others extracting a promise from Obi-wan that he would call them again soon. It was almost midnight by the time Ben got to bed but Sara, who had gone to check on all her children like she did most nights, let him be, she could tell that he was happier after talking to his friends, he'd needed it.

_Reposted: 4 November 2011, 1:27am_


	12. Family outing

**CHAPTER 12**

Ben followed his family through town towards the beach where they were planning on spending the day. He had asked to stay at the house but his father had insisted he come as it was meant to be a family outing but Obi-wan knew better, he knew that his parents no longer liked him to stay at home for too long alone as his pregnancy advance and his extended belly made it harder for him to do certain things by himself.

When they got to the beach they set a blanket out on the sand for the children while Sara and Tom each had a chair to sit on. As it was almost lunchtime Sara got out the sandwiches she and Obi-wan had made for the outing and handed them around. When they had all finished she made them wait another ten minutes before she would allow them to enter the water, making the younger three groan and complain for the entire duration of the time.

When their mother allowed it Sandra, Terrian and Bella rushed towards the ocean to play in the waves while Ben took Asha in the other direction towards the pool which had been built for young children and seniors who couldn't cope with the rough waters of the ocean.

Now obviously pregnant and very self conscious about it, Ben kept his loose shirt on, even through he knew that when he entered the water it would mould to his body, it made him feel more comfortable.

He entered the water with his little sister in tow, after playing with her for awhile he sat down in the shallows, leaning against the wall of the pool and sent her off to play with some of the other kids her age who were in the pool.

The Jedi hadn't officially come to check on him the month before and although he wasn't going to admit it he did enjoy their visits, depending on who came. While Tahl had come to visit him unofficially he did wonder were the official knight was, the council hadn't agreed with Tahl coming but maybe they had decided that was enough for them, just to know that he was still on the planet.

Ben sat watching his sister for an hour until he saw that her lips were turning blue and she was shivering. Like any typical child she refused to admit that she was cold and just wanted to continue playing. So he resorted to bribes.

"If you get out now, I'll buy you an ice cream."

"A chocolate one?" Asha asked.

Obi-wan nodded, "Yes if that is what you would like."

Asha jumped out of the pool and allowed Obi-Wan to dry her off before she ran over to her mother.

"Mum, Ben's going to get me an ice cream."

"You don't have to do that Ben, I was going to get them some ice cream as we left." She said to Ben when he got to them, after struggling over the sand.

"I know I don't have too, but I want to. Asha go call you brother and sisters in and we'll go get some ice cream, but don't go in the water again."

The small girl ran off to water to get her siblings and while she was gone Sara tried to get Obi-wan to take some money from her but he refused saying it was his treat and offered to get her one, which she refused.

So the group went to the ice cream store and Ben gave Sandra the money, opting to say outside, saying he wasn't hungry and was getting a juice instead, but really he had gone off ice cream during the pregnancy and even looking at him made him feel ill, so he walked over to the juice bar a few shops down.

Once he had purchased the drink he moved back towards the ice cream shop and as he had suspected they were still inside trying to decide what they wanted.

Obi-Wan sat on a wall across the road, leant on a lamp post and waited.

Ben watched the people walking past, greeting some he knew but other then that just relaxing. Not long after he sat down a group of people cloaked in brown, turned the corner and came down the street from the spaceport, all looking rather lost.

He could see their Jedi clothing under the cloaks but he didn't know if he was annoyed or pleased to see them. It was suppose to be their family day out but he did want to know what was going on in the temple. In the end he decided to see if they noticed him and whatever happened, happened.

But as they approached her recognised them all, one of them was an acquaintance more then a friend, they had been on a few missions together but they had never really been friends, but they were civil to each other. The other four, Kalen, Farton, Igor and Dray-arc, were a different story altogether. They had been friends with Bruck, a boy the same age as him and his rival. Bruck had died a few years before; he had slipped on some rocks and fallen, his neck breaking on impact. Obi-wan had been the only one to see Bruck die and so many blamed him for the teen's death even though he had been proved innocent in a senate court. Those four in particular had hated him even more for 'killing' their leader.

The group talking amongst themselves seeming to ignore their surrounds but if they were doing what they were meant to be doing, they would know every detail of the places they walked past as they had been trained to do. However only one of them noticed him.

Siri was shocked to say the least, but then they probably hadn't been told that he was pregnant, and his damp tee shirt was still showing that hugely. The others kept walking and then disappeared into one of the shops which lined the beach, not noticing that their friend wasn't with them.

The girl walked towards him. She stopped in front of him and looked down on him,

"Well its no wonder they kicked you out, again."

"Hello to you too Siri, How are you today."

"I am fine, what's this?" she asked poking his stomach. "You can't have put on that much weight in four months."

"I am not fat! Last I check, it was a baby," He placed his hand on his abdomen.

"That's not possible," she said in her know-it-all tone.

"Actually it is, three of my cousins have male mothers and various other members of my family. It's a normal thing here, look." He pointed to a man that had just exited a shop across the road, he was pregnant and carrying a small child on his hip. "The Jedi just assumed that the humans here were like any other and didn't know to inform me that I could get pregnant."

Obi-wan looked over the road at the ice cream shop to see his brother and sisters had finished and were looking around for him. He waved at them till they saw him and started over.

Siri turned to look at the group, "They yours too?"

"No! I'll introduce you when they get over here."

Asha ran over and promptly placed the ice cream in Ben's face and asked if he wanted some. Trying not to be sick, Ben held up his half-finished juice and told her he was fine.

"Ben?" Siri asked.

"It's a nickname I had when I was a baby, there is another Obi-Wan in the family."

"You come to check up on Ben have you?" Terrian asked.

"Of course she has, she's Siri I remember from the picture Ben showed me." Bella said, feeling superior that she knew something her brother didn't.

"Yes, this is Siri, she's a Padawan at the temple. Siri, this is Terrian, my brother and that's Sandra, Bella and Asha, my sisters." Ben explained.

"You have a picture of me?"

Ben went to reply but Bella butted in.

"Yep, he has three."

"I see you've found him." The group looked behind them to see the other Padawan's approaching.

Obi-Wan lent his head against the light post behind him and closed his eye. He had hoped that now that Siri had seen him he could avoid meeting up with the other four in the group but obviously not.

"Hello Kalen."

"What aren't you happy to see us, Oafy-wan. Shit you've put on weight."

Terrian put himself between Ben and the Padawan, seeing his brother's distress.

"No one talks to my brother like that." He looked like he was about to attack the other boy so Sandra pulled him away telling him to help Obi-wan up then turned to the Padawan's, "Maybe if you're the Jedi hadn't been so ignorant then he wouldn't have had this problem would he? Come on Ben." She grabbed her brother's arm and tried to lead him away but Farton grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.

"I'd watch what you say about the Jedi Missy."

Seeing the fight that insured, Siri pushed the boy away from Sandra, "Leave them be, Farton, this is are first mission without our masters and I won't have you stuffing it up for me, lets go." Siri turned back to Obi-wan, "I'll come by a bit later and I'll leave these idiots at the hostel." Obi-wan nodded and allowed his siblings to lead him back to their parents.

"You shouldn't have reacted to them Terrian."

"Well you should just put up with them calling you that." Terrian complained.

"They have good reason to hate me, and it is just a name it can't hurt me." But the childhood taunt had brought up more bad memories then he would care to admit.

* * *

The family left the beach two hours before sundown, giving them enough time to walk back to the house.

Obi-Wan had told his parents that the Jedi were here but had not told them how uncomfortable he was with them, so Terrian had filled in the gaps.

"Terrian, it's not that bad."

"They were out right rude, ignorance isn't any excuse and they had no right to call you that."

"Call you what," Sara asked her eldest son.

"Its just a name they gave me at the temple, it…"

"They called him Oafy-Wan," Terrian said speaking over the top of his brother.

"Just drop it Terrian." Ben said exasperatedly. "I'll be in my room, if Siri comes round please send her in."

* * *

Siri arrived at the house two hours after sunset. Terrian answered the door and as she had expected he was by no means please to see her. But he let her in without much fuss, glaring at her continuously.

He led her down the hall to Obi-Wan's room then stood in the doorway still glaring at her. Obi-wan looked up from the book he was reading and invited her in.

"She's not going to hurt me." Ben said as way of a dismissal to his brother.

Terrian scowled but left the room, grumbling to himself.

Obi-wan closed the bedroom door behind him knowing that his brother had purposely left it open so that he could hear what was being said from his bedroom down the hall.

"This came for you at the temple," Siri said holding out a datapad.

"What? No hello, how are you? With you its always business."

Siri glared at him.

He held up his hands in surrender.

"Forgive me if I don't get up but it's getting more difficult these days," Obi-wan said as he reached for the water he had next to his bed.

"You shouldn't have been sleeping with your master."

Water sprayed across the bed.

"Could you be any more blunt? It's none of your business anyway." Ben said trying to regain his composure.

"Well it's true, you could have jeopardised your mission."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"How's Adi?" he asked after a moment.

"She's fine," Siri replied simply, "How far?"

"Huh?"

"How far along are you?"

"7 months."

"So you were on a mission when it happened." She accused.

"You're impossible," he said heaving him self of the bed and excusing himself for a moment and disappearing into the 'fresher.

"I've told the Kalen and his gang to stay in town so if you avoid that area you should be fine but I would try and stay with someone at all times just in case, I don't trust them to keep their word," Siri said when he returned, "and I would warn your siblings as well I think they have a grudge."

Obi-wan winced, "yes they didn't appreciate the name calling. I am actually worried that if Terrian meets up with them then he will start a fight and we both know who would win."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I couldn't work out how to write Siri.

* * *

**

**Reviews**

**Goth Child of Zyon** – I am still in school cause you are most likely in another part of the world, so basically on the other side of the world so you have lovely summer or Spring and the holidays which go with it, while here is Australia, which is suppose to be hot I might add, I am in freezing my butt off in literally 5 layers of clothing.

Mae – sorry, I had a huge pile of chapters written out to be posted once a week and I ran out and I was having trouble with writing Siri, so it has taken me awhile to write this one and the link you tried to send me didn't work, in reviews you have to put spaces in it cause FFN is stupid and doesn't like addys.

Rufwardo – yeah I know but I am changing some things that is the beauty of AU.

The ultimate Anti-Christ – thank you very much

Gizzi1213 – LOL, I think it is around 7 but it is not worth the effort to go back and count. I know my spelling and grammar sucks, but I do try and if you look back at some of my earlier fics I have improved, a lot more then I ever have in school.

Twinbladetamer – yes FFN use to do something similar to me too but it would only give me half the chapter, very annoying and can be very off putting. Hope you find the chapters they work from my end.

Vivid Butterfly – yeah I heard that too but I think someone heard about Owen being Anakin's half brother and got mixed up. I am not doing twins, I have done that already in one of my other fics, and it happens to often in MPREG anyway.

* * *

The count for Boy or Girl is equal at the moment so please tell me what you think I am really stuck as to which to do.

Thanks for reviewing

Lov

JEDIBANT


	13. Problem Padawans

**CHAPTER 13**

"I am going to meet Lana," Obi-wan told his mother before starting off to the park where he was to meet his friend each day. Lana worked everyday at the local shopping mall and went to the parks afterwards to relax. Since Obi-wan had arrived he would go each day to the park before collecting the girls from school so that they could talk and it gave him a chance to be around someone his own age.

He arrived at the park early and sat back against one of the trees to watch the parents and their children. Many of the parents knew him now and greeted him as they past, asking him how the baby was and if he was well. Some of the children even came over, one of which had an obsession with pregnant people and would run to any pregnant person and push her head against their belly to try and hear the baby and giggling when it kicked her. Her poor mother had spent 10 minutes apologising to Obi-wan after the first time, but he had insisted it was fine.

As always Lana arrived at the exact time they had agreed to. Obi-wan told her about Siri and the other Padawans who had come with her, Siri had told him that they would be leaving tomorrow at the latest as both Igor and Dray'arc had missions the next week and had to return to Coruscant to meet up with their masters before leaving and to report to the council about Obi-wan or this mission as Siri had put it.

Lana assured him that everything would be fine, as long as he stayed out of town, though he didn't usually go there anyway. She also told him that many people consider the loss of a child during pregnancy bad luck for the community so there was very little chance of anything happening to Obi-wan without someone seeing. But all the same she suggested that she come with him to collect the children from school if he thought that Karen might attack him. But he declined and they went their separate ways.

Halfway to the school, he past the park where he sometimes took Asha after school to play. He sat down on one of the park benches to try and get his breath back, yet again baby had hit his diaphragm, as was the case almost every time he collected the girls from school. He should have listened to his mother and stopped walking to the school, everyday, it was getting too hard, today would be the last time he decided, before pushing himself to his feet.

"Hey Oafy-wan, out for a walk, or should I say waddle?"

Obi-wan ignored the Padawan and continued towards the school. He had been told many times that if you ignore a bully then they will leave you alone, although he very rarely listened to the advise, he was today.

"Don't you walk away from me," Kalen said grabbing Obi-wan's shoulder and turning him towards him, faster then Obi-wan could cope with and ending with them both on the ground. Kalen was on his feet again in seconds but it had become an almost impossible task, but he attempted it anyway.

Kalen and his friends laughed at his attempt.

"Not as graceful as you use to be Oafy," Igor taunted.

"Need to lose a couple of pounds," Farton added, "that'll help."

"I am NOT fat," Ben said finally managing to stand up.

"Well I would say you are," Kalen said trying to poke Obi-wan's stomach but he found his wrist in Obi-wan's grip.

Ben twisted the wrist until he heard it crack in protest and Kalen winced, then he released it.

"Leave me alone, if you know what's good for you," Ben said walking away from the group.

"Ooo, and what are you going to do to us if we don't?"

Obi-wan ignored the question and kept walking away.

Kalen moved into his path. So Ben moved to go around only to be blocked again.

"HEY," a man yelled across the park, walking towards them, "are they bothering you?" he asked Obi-wan.

"No, we're just talking," Kalen said but he was contradicted.

"Yes, I am trying to collect my sisters from school but they won't let me through," Obi-wan said, taking the chance to get away.

"Come on," the man said leading him in the direction of the school.

"He your boyfriend Oafy?"

"No?" the man said sounding thoroughly disgusted, "he's my cousin, and no one picks on him but me."

Only then did Obi-wan realise that it wasn't some stranger off the street doing their good deed for the day, but his cousin Marcus, who he had punched in the face. As such he hadn't really seen Marcus's face properly as he had either been moving towards him quickly or holding an icepack to his nose.

"Should we inform Jinn that he has competition?" Kalen asked ignoring Marcus's statement and was, much to his annoyance, ignored again.

Marcus led his cousin towards the street, ignoring every comment that the padawan's made. The Force flared trying to warn Obi-wan of the danger behind them, and he tried to turn back but Marcus stopped him so his cousin didn't know he was in danger until a rock hit him in the back on the head and he collapsed, his grip on Obi-wan's arm pulling them both to the floor.

"Now we're going to teach you a lesson." Kalen said as the group approached the fallen pair.

* * *

AN: this is a strange chapter and its short but I wanted to make Obi's life worse cause I'm mean. evil grin I will try and update again soon. 


	14. Hospital

**CHAPTER 14**

"…Your eyes, you can do it just open up," Obi-wan opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar woman standing over him holding his hand, "There you go, that wasn't so hard, how are you feeling?"

His hand automatically shot down to his abdomen and was relieved when he felt his baby kick inside him, "Your child is fine, we did a scan and there will be no lasting damage, although we were surprised you weren't on our records, you haven't had any check ups."

Obi-Wan ignored her hidden question; his mother had tried repeatedly to get him to go for check ups but at his refusal had instead settled for the adult Jedi checking on him each time they came. Ben looked around the room, taking in the curtains surrounding his bed and the few pieces of furniture around him and trying to remember how he got there, "Where am I? Who are you?" he asked.

The woman sighed but gave him a reassuring smile, "I am nurse Linsey, you're at Hamilton Regional Hospital, you were found unconscious in a park with another man…" she paused and waited to see if he would fill in the gaps.

"Marcus? Is he alright?"

"Yes he hasn't woken up yet but we don't expect him to for another hour or so, we didn't expect you to wake up yet either, you're a tough cookie." The nurse started to check his vitals then continued questioning him, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's my cousin, where is he?"

"He is in another ward; it wouldn't do to put him in thepaternity ward would it, but when he is awake he will most likely be allowed to come and visit you, but now I need you to tell me your name and who I should contact."

Ben's eyes widened slightly when he remembered what he was suppose to be doing, "Bella and Asha, I was suppose to get them from school," he tried to sit up but pain shot up his right arm and through his back, he hissed and Linsey pushed him down gently.

"You have been in here for 2 hours already and you were in the park for who knows how long before they found you, so I am sure someone has taken them home by now when you didn't arrive. Now just tell me who can I contact for you, your mother, father, a boyfriend, or husband?"

"My mother, Sara Kenobi," he gave then nurse a contact number.

"Alright now I need to know your name and any allergies you may have."

"Ben Kenobi,"

"Allergies?" she prompted, it was starting to seem like she would have more luck talking to a wall.

"No."

"Alright, a doctor will be here in a few minutes to check on you, try and rest." She pulled the curtains back revealing a reasonably sized room with three other beds, all the patients were male and two had were sitting together near a window nursing their newborn children while the other was reading a book on pregnancy in his bed while one hand rubbed unconsciously over his still flat abdomen.

Despite what the nurse had told him to do, Obi-wan sat up in the bed slowly and stiffly, moving the pillows he had upright so he could lean against them. He took a moment to look over his injuries, finding himself covered in bruises and some small cuts, his lip was split and his left eye was tender to touch, he assumed it was blackened, a bandage was also warped around his temple which explained the fussiness of his thoughts. His right arm was in a hard white cast signalling a break, and he could also feel the hard material encasing his right foot and ankle.

"Ah your awake, how are you feeling?" a female doctor came over to his bed and took the chart from the end of it.

"Sore," he replied simply.

"Understandably, you have bruising to 34 of your body, a fractured Radius, Tibia and Fibular, there is some slight trauma to your lower back but there shouldn't be any lasting damage, and you kidney's are bruised however that was the only internal damage. Your child is in perfect health; it seems that whoever did this made a point of avoiding your abdomen." She said al of this in a clinical, no nonsense voice which reminded him of how many of the Jedi Council members spoke.

"Now your mother will be here in around ten minutes and two officers from the town security team are here to talk to you about your attackers."

"Why? Surely they have something better to do then try and find out why a group of teens had a fight."

"Regardless of your age, it is unacceptable behaviour add to the fact that you are pregnant, whoever it was needs to answer for their actions." The doctor then left and two men in security uniforms entered the room and drew the curtains around his bed.

The two men introduced themselves and started asking Obi-wan questions about his attackers. Although he repeatedly told them that nothing he told them would help as they wouldn't be on the planet anymore, they continued to question him until he told them their names and that they lived on Coruscant. The pair thanked him for his time, not that he had any choice, and then left him alone just and his mother came running into the room.

His mother fussed over him and called the doctor back in to repeat to her all of her son's injuries, and other details about how long it would take for him to heal, how would his injuries effect the baby, and when he could go home. When the doctor had gone Obi-wan inquired about his siblings, and he was informed that they were all patiently waiting in the other room with their father so they could see their brother.

The four were allowed into the room on the agreement that they didn't annoy Ben or wake either of the babies in the room. Asha promptly jumped onto the bed and through her arms around Ben's neck, making him grateful for the heavy casts on his damaged limbs. If he was on Coruscant then his leg and arm would be placed in a bone knitter, smothered on Bacta and he would be fine 2 hours later, if not a little tender depending on the break. But here it seemed that here they didn't have the technology to heal the breaks so he would have to wait the 6 months for his leg to heal and 6 – 8 weeks for his arm, however he hoped that putting himself into a healing trance would speed up the process.

When he managed to pry Asha from around his neck, Bella took her place although she was easier to detach then her younger sister. Sandra also gave him a quick hug, which surprised him as she had never showed any affection towards him. Once he had assured everyone he was fine he requested someone go to check on Marcus, surprising them all as none had been told he was there. Ben gave them a short recount of what had happened on the park before his parents left to check on Marcus and to call his parents and girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: This is a bit longer to try and make up for my not updating and my short update a few days ago. I hope I will be able to get another chapter up next week but I am not sure, I have so many assignments, its so annoying I have periods where I have nothing to do and then all my teachers dump stuff on me, grrrr, but only another couple of months or so and then I have my mocks and then TEE and then I am done with high school, yay. **


	15. Prison visitor

**CHAPTER 15**

Qui-Gon Jinn paced up and down his cell, occasionally he would glance towards the door, but he never stopped his movement. The guards that stood at each end of the corridor eyed him wearily, normally the ex-Jedi would sit calmly on his sleeping mat meditating or reading the letters that the blind Jedi Tahl brought him. But around an hour ago he had shot to his feet and started pacing his small cell for no apparent reason.

An hour after the ex-Jedi had started his pacing the commander of the prison arrived accompanied by a man cloaked entirely in black, with his face covered by a hood. Jinn stopped pacing and approached the bars of his cell, glaring at the hooded man. The man in turn stared calmly back at him.

"You will leave us now." The man said, not taking his eyes of the caged man. Both guard looked to their commander who nodded, "We will leave you now," he said before motioning the guards towards the door, the commander promising to return in half hour, and that the guards would be outside the door if needed.

"So, the great Qui-Gon Jinn reduced to live in the same housing as common criminals, what was it for again? Oh yes for seducing a child." The man said moving closer to the cell, but not so close that Qui-Gon could harm him.

"Should I be worried, I spent almost 10 years in your company at the temple, did you fantasise about me, did you watch me while I slept?…what no words in your defence, or is it just that I speak the truth."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Yes, well jumping into a pool of acid has left me disfigured, but it takes more then that to kill me," The hood slipped back, revealing a man in his early thirties, but his face was covered in deep burns some of which were covered by a pseudo skin that was commonly used by burns victims when Bacta couldn't heal the wounds completely. His black hair was thinner then it used to be, in many places he had no hair at all. The burns continued down his neck and disappeared into his clothing. "Did you really think that I would kill myself when you still had to pay for what you did to me?"

"You set it up." Qui-Gon said, but not as a question, he wasn't surprised, he should have suspected such a ploy from his turned Padawan.

"Of course and I have spent the last four years regaining my strength so that I won't fail again. I hear they also dismissed your little Padawan, first me and now Kenobi, you haven't been very successful in training young Jedi have you. Maybe, I should go and visit him, give him my condolences for having to put up with you,"

"You stay away from him."

The dark Jedi's mouth turned in a mocking smile, "And how may I ask do you plan to stop me, especially considering you can't reverse what has already happened as you know very well don't you?"

He held up a hand-held projector and a picture appeared above his hand, he moved a bit closer so that Qui-Gon could see all the details of the image.

The hologram showed Obi-wan sitting in a park with a woman with mid-back length brown hair, they were both watching a group of children playing nearby.

The image changed to show Obi-wan walking two children to school, Qui-Gon could see that his lover's pregnancy was progressing and he could see the bulge of the baby, under the teen's tunic. While it disturbed him that the ex-Jedi had been able to get so close without Obi-wan noticing in both pictures he looked happy with his family.

The picture changed one last time but this time the image was longer then the short 5 second movies that the others were, this one was from a further distance. It started with Obi-wan sitting on a bench appearing out of breath but after a moment he stood and started across the park again, but then three other people entered the park and attacked him, Qui-Gon glared at the trio as if to stop them and he was relieved when another man appeared and pulled Obi-wan away, protecting him. But the leader of the trio used the force to throw a pair of rocks at them, hitting both on the back of the head knocking them both out then proceeding to beat their unconscious forms.

"How could you just watch that, he's pregnant for force sake!"

"So he is pregnant, and here I just thought he had gained a lot of weight."

"Stay away from him." Qui-Gon repeated.

The Dark Jedi smiled again, "I will give you a chance to stop me. It will take me a week to get to your beloveds house, then I will give you two standard days, after that I will kill one member of his family each day until you come and give yourself to me, if you aren't there by the time I have killed all but Kenobi, then I will kill him too." He moved towards the door and knocked on it to inform the guards he was ready to leave, but before he left the room, Xanatos turned back, "and Qui-Gon I'll count your unborn bastard as a family member."

* * *

**Ok as many have requested a chapter with Qui-Gon in prison. I have intended to bring Xanatos into this from the beginning he is just too good a character not to use, so sorry to anyone who liked him being dead. It's a bit dark for me but every good story has to have a villain. Question does anyone think I should change the rating I wasn't sure what rating I should put this fic as a whole as so I guessed also when talking about multiple Padawans would it be "two Padawans" or "two Padawan?"**

**Please everyone review and please keep voting boy or girl is neck and neck at the moment.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**


	16. Friendly Visits

**CHAPTER 16**

Obi-wan went home the next day in a wheelchair, much to his dismay and not from lack of complaining. Sara had him in bed for the next few days, basically as long as she could keep him there. She also took Obi-wan's comlink to contact the Jedi and she spent an hour complaining long-windedly to the council about their uncontrollable Padawans. She also had quickly been redirected to the masters of the Padawans in question who she had also attacked verbally. Obi-wan had tried taking the comlink from her and apologising to the masters only to have the device snatched about with a scolding that he shouldn't apologise when it wasn't deserved. Finally, after not being recharged for 4 months and having been used at length, the power reserves in the comlink reached the point where it couldn't sustain the connection and died and they were all saved from Sara's seemingly endless yelling.

In the days that he had been confined to his bed, on treat of being tied to it, Ben spent most of the days in a healing trance to try and heal as much of the damage to his bones as possible. While he couldn't enter a complete healing trance which would have healed the breaks in less then a day, he was able to start the healing process by going into a simple meditative trance as he had been taught at an extremely young age and channel the force towards the breaks to help speed the healing. As such he was able to regain the use of his arm in less then a week, although the break in his leg was more difficult and would still take at least a month before it was repaired enough to use.

A week after he was released from the hospital Lana came around while the children were at school and offered to take him out of the house, which benefited both Sara's and Ben's sanity more then his need for fresh air, Sara need a break from trying to keep her eldest son in bed, resting and Ben needed to get away from his over protective mother who had been hovering seemingly endlessly by his side since he got home. So in the much-despised wheelchair, Lana took him to the park as they would normally and they spent the rest of the afternoon there. At some point in their conversation the topic came around to what he planned to name the child, they spent the next few hours discussing names for the child but the conversation turned into a joke as they started to suggest, strange, silly and embarrassing names that the child could have, ending with Obi-wan explaining who Yoda and Yaddle were.

Bant and Garen moved quickly and easily through the streets towards the address Bant's master Tahl had given them. They had been in the next system on a mission, but they had planned to wait awhile longer before coming but the planetary officals to the planet they had been on had found out about their intentions to leave and had insisted to their masters that they move their plans up saying that two teenagers didn't want to be stuck in boring negotiations all week.

The council had tried to stop them from coming, but Tahl's insistence along with the discomfort that the ambassadors of their current mission had shown at having 'children' involved in their delicate negotiations had forced them to accept that nothing was going to stop the pair from visiting their friend.

They hadn't told Obi-wan when they would be coming only that they were. They hoped to surprise him and in doing to get him to tell them what the huge secret was that had got him kicked out of the order.

They found the street and started to search for the house number they had been given. The house had a garden out the front like all the others but this one seemed to be a congregating point for all the children in the neighbourhood.

Before they got too close to the house, Bant made sure that her hood completely covered her face, she knew that this was a completely human planet and there choose to be isolated from the rest of the republic meant that the people very rarely saw anyone 'alien' and she didn't want to upset any of the children.

"What are you doing here?" a teenaged boy demanded coming out of the house and across the lawn towards them.

"We're…"

"You people aren't welcome here anymore, you've done enough damage already."

All of the children who had been scattered around the garden had stopped to listen to the conversation now, a few of them, mainly the teens, left what they had been doing and came to back up their friend.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean, have we done something to upset you?" Bant asked.

"Not you specifically but we aren't going to trust another Jedi to be near Ben again, last time he ended up in hospital, I don't care what you people think he has done, they could have killed the baby!" the boy shouted.

"Hold on a second, are we talking about the same person, what baby?"

What's going on out here, I promised mum and dad nothing would happen while they were out," everyone turned towards the house where an older teen was exiting on crutches.

"Ben, go back inside everything's fine."

"Who died and put you in charge? What's going on out here that has got you all so riled up?" the older teen finally looked up from trying to navigate his way down the stairs in to the garden and he spotted the pair of Jedi at the front gate, both of whom were staring speechless at his enlarged abdomen. Equally unable to form words to, Obi-wan stared back at them trying to take in the fact that they were both there and also trying to form the right explanation to explain the situation. Finally he tucked one crutch under his arm and pointed behind him, "come inside I'll make us some tea," he then pivoted and made his way back into the house.

Terrian grudgingly let the pair inside but trailed after them at an annoyingly close distance as if expecting them to do something to his brother.

Ben headed towards the kitchen bench to put some water onto boil but Terrian deflected him telling him to sit down while he made the drinks, which also gave him a reason to be within seeing and hearing distance so he could monitor the newcomers in case they did anything to hurt Ben.

Obi-wan reluctantly let Terrian make the tea giving him quick instructions on how to make them then led the pair into the lounge room. Once away from everyone else Bant removed her hood. They both also removed their cloaks and hung them on a hook near the door that their friend directed them too.

Bant then went over to her lifelong friend and hugged him tightly. Obi-wan returned the hug and rested his head lightly on her shoulder. Although they hadn't spoken yet they had been friends for so long that they didn't really need words anymore to express how they were feeling, it was the same with Garen but Bant and Obi-wan had always been particularly close.

"So this is the big secret that you couldn't tell us," Bant said pulling back slightly and placing one webbed hand over the growing child.

He nodded, "It's not exactly a comfortable topic to discuss over a comm…its not really a comfortable topic, you know I have known for almost 6 months now and I still haven't completely come to terms with it." Bant squeezed him tightly again then moved back so that Garen could come in, he clasped Obi-wan's forearm then moved closer to embrace him.

Breaking apart Obi-wan motioned them to sit and eased himself solely onto one end of the couch, placing his crutches on the floor beside him. Bant chose to sit next to him on the couch while Garen opted to occupy one of the other chairs in the room opposite the other two.

Terrian returned with the tea a few moments later. He looked almost excited when he saw Bant but he then seemed to realise that he was suppose to be against their presence. He handed out the drinks then plonked himself down in one of the empty chairs. Obi-wan gave him a look.

"Don't look at me like that,"

"You know what I'm going to say," Obi-wan replied.

"And I am not going along with it this time, I'm not going anywhere. Look what happened last time," Terrian said pointing at his brother's broken leg.

"Terrian I have told you already, Siri didn't hurt me, she was trying to keep the others away from me."

Bant and Garen sat quietly listening with interest to the brothers' argument.

"But you still got hurt," he pointed out.

Ben sighed, "Will you just…bugger off!"

All three other occupants in the room stared in shock at him.

"What?" he asked uncomfortably when no one spoke.

"Ben? What does Bugger mean?"

"Oh can my day get any worse?" he groaned before turning around to face his little sister trying to think of a way to explain the word without explaining it, only to find his parents who had just arrived home glaring at him from the doorway.

"Obviously." He murmured looking guiltily at his parents.

"It's not a very nice word honey and your brother is very naughty to have said it," his father said directing the last bit at his eldest.

"Sorry," he apologised lamely.

"You're so lucky you're pregnant right now," Terrian whispered.

"Terrian, leave your brother alone and help your sisters put the shopping away then go play with your friends." Sara said passing him the bags she was holding as he passed her.

"Mummy mummy, that's Ben's friend Bant," Asha said in a too loud whisper. She then ran over to the Mon Calamarian and climbed onto her lap talking extremely quickly about the pictures Ben had showed her and the stories he'd told.

Ben dropped his head into one hand waiting for whatever lectures his mother had planned for him and trying to block out Asha's incessant chatter.

"Don't you start," he snapped suddenly making everyone look over at him as he glared down at his stomach where the baby had just kicked one of his organs.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" his father asked coming up behind the couch and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh sorry, Mum, Dad, these are my friends from the temple Bant Eerin and Garen Muln. Bant, Garen, this is my Dad, Tom Kenobi, my Mum, Sara Kenobi and that's my little sister, Asha." Garen stood and bowed to his parents and shook hands when offered, Bant bowed her head, acknowledged them as best she could with a five year old on her lap.

"This is the girl you spoke to on the," she paused trying to remember the name of the device, "Comm when Master Tahl was here?" Sara asked, getting a nod in return. "Then am I right in guessing that your council," she said the word with disgust dripping from her voice, "weren't too thrilled with you visiting?"

"That's correct, my master practically threatened the council to get them to let us come," Bant said gingerly, wondering what reaction her statement would get.

"I knew I liked your Master, we'll leave you three to talk. Come on Asha." Sara grabbed her daughters hand and gently pulled her out of the room. Tom shrugged at them then followed his wife out of the room to help with the shopping and the mountain of children on their front lawn.

"That was…strange," Garen said after a moment.

Bant agreed, "Your sister is really clingy isn't she?"

Obi-wan nodded, "Yeah she can be like that, sorry, Asha, Bella and Terrian are all obsessed with other races, they kind of attacked Master Orbacc when he came to check on me, but they seemed more interested in TooJay when Master Tahl came to visit."

"Your brother looked like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to attack me with questions or really attack me."

Obi-wan winced, "sorry about him, he's a bit over protective."

"Hey what happened to your leg, from what we heard before it sounded like one of the Jedi did it?" Bant asked.

"Yeah it was Kalen and a few of his followers, but it was nothing serious."

"You were hospitalized!" someone yelled from the other room, followed by Sara scolding the teen for eves-dropping.

"Come on lets go somewhere more private," Obi-wan said picking up his crutches and hauling himself off of the couch.

He motioned for them to follow him heading for the front door.

"OBI-WAN BENJIMAN KENOBI YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE ON THOSE THINGS!" his mother yelled appearing at the front door.

"Muuuuuum."

Sara stood resolved and pointed to the wheelchair which was sitting innocently just outside the front door.

"Fine," he conceded after a short glaring match, he scowled at his mother then glared at his friends as they tried to keep a straight face.

Sara took the chair down the stairs and confiscated the crutches as Obi-wan sat down in the much despised chair and used his arms to move himself out of the garden onto the street, refusing to allow anyone to push him.

Bant and Garen followed him through the streets all three of them ignoring the looks and whispers that followed them. Obi-wan led them to the park that he and Lana visited most days. He stopped next near his favourite tree and put the brakes on the chair before getting up and sitting on the grass leaning against the tree, with a little…a lot of…help from Garen.

"So are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Bant asked when he was settled against the tree, she sat down next to him while Garen chose to sit in the vacated wheelchair.

He shrugged, "There's really not much to tell, I got pregnant and they kicked me out of the order."

"But why, all the females in the temple are given a drug to prevent pregnancy, why not you?"

"Cause they didn't bloody well bother to check up on the planets background did they," he snapped suddenly angry, "They just assumed that the population was the same as any other, even if they had used their eyes when they came to collect me as a child they could have worked it out for themselves," he said pointing at another pregnant male who was sitting in the park reading a book.

"But why didn't your parents say anything?" Garen asked.

"Cause its normal here they just assumed that it was the same everywhere else."

"Obi calm down there's no need to get angry…"

"If you say that anger leads to the dark side I swear I am going to scream."

"Ooo he's in one of his moods."

"Oh shut up, I do not have moods." Ben said glaring at his approaching friend.

"Yes you do, I bet you anything in a few minutes you'll be giggling or burst into tears."

"Well aren't we in a bitchy mood today!"

"Hi I'm Lana Tros," she said to Bant and Garen ignoring his comment and causing him to pout, "You're, Bant and…Garen or Reeft?"

"Garen; nice to meet you," Bant repeated the sentiment before their attention returned to Ben.

"Oh don't mind him; he's just grumpy because I know him too well." Lana said grinning innocently.

"He's changed a lot,"

"Have I?" Obi-wan asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to decide if this is better or worse then you were before."

"Hey! Why is everyone against me today?"

The other three laughed at him but Bant put one arm around him and gave him a quick squeeze.

"So tell me what has been happening at the temple recently?" Obi-wan asked trying to change the subject.

**A particularly long chapter for me in honour of the long weekend, you gotta love 'em. However I don't know when the next update will be, I have two major assignments due this week and another ten normal assignments over the next 4 weeks so I am very busy not to mention I was off school sick for almost 2 weeks less then a week ago so I am trying to catch up with everything I missed then and the doctor tells me I am going to feel awful for the next 6 to 8 weeks. groan THEN there is all the teachers trying to prepare us for Mocks which are next month and TEE which is in November and I also have to get my uni applications in by the end of next month and I have no idea what I want to do screams I think I am going to go mad. Anyway I am going to shut up now. I need a beer.**


	17. Unwanted visitors

**CHAPTER 17**

"Well Mr Kenobi you have amazed me from the beginning," The doctor said as he studied the x-ray he had just had developed. "Your leg is completely healed and 5 months earlier then it should have. I don't know how you have done it.

"However I did a test of your bone density when you were last here and we found that it was much lower then it show be, most likely because of your pregnancy and the foetus is drawing a lot of calcium from your system to create its own bone structure but because of this your bones are very weak especially as they were trying to heal. So I would like you to continue to use the crutches to help keep some weight of your leg to give it a bit more time to settle. Finally the scan we did of the child showed that it is fine so there are no worries their either. So all we need to do is get rid of the cast and then you can go home."

Obi-wan nodded his understanding and moved onto a nearby bed, as directed, so the doctor could remove the cast from his leg.

Ten minutes later he returned to the foyer where Bant and Garen were waiting for him. Sara had wanted to come but the appointment had run into the time when the children needed to be picked up from school so his friends had offered to take him instead.

"Still on the crutches," Garen said in a questioning tone that asked for an explanation.

"Yeah, apparently I have a bone density problem, and I need to keep as much weight off my legs as possible." Obi-wan explained as they headed towards the reception desk.

Garen and Bant waited while Obi-wan scanned over and signed a few forms, one of which signed the much despised wheelchair back over to the hospital. Before they left the hospital and started home.

Part way home Obi-wan felt a familiar presence but dismissed it when he couldn't see anyone around them, it was starting to get dark and they needed to get home if they were going to be on time for dinner, also her was sure that his mother would start to panic if they took too much longer as the appointment had run over time when the doctor had convinced him to have a quick scan to check on the baby. Obi-wan was sure that if they took much longer then she would send Tom out looking for them.

By the time they got to the house the sun had set and the last wisps of light were disappearing over the horizon. The lights were on in the house and they hurried up the path knowing they were late for dinner. Obi-wan had also started complaining halfway back that the baby was sitting on his bladder and he needed to use the 'refresher, but typically all the public outhouses that they passed had been closed for the night and so they had had to speed up the pace as much as was possible for a pregnant person on crutches.

Once inside Obi-wan went against the doctors orders, dropped his crutches near the door and went straight to the refresher. When he returned to the other room at a much slower pace to retrieve his crutches and noticed that Bant and Garen had already gone into the kitchen for the evening meal. But he also noticed something else that wasn't supposed to me in the house. A few things to be exact 5 presences in the Force, 3 were in the kitchen, one in the laundry, and the last his parents' bedroom.

One of the presences was distinctly dark in the force, indicating that he or she was most likely a user of the Dark side of the force, while the other four were not as dark, only showing their evil intent towards his family. His main worry of the group would be the force sensitive.

Reaching out further into the Force he could also feel his family in the rooms. His two younger sisters were in his parent's room, while the others were in with the other 3 people. The final one seemed to be guarding the exits, he wouldn't have been surprise it there was another person outside hidden with a shield against force users so he wasn't detected too early.

Obi-wan put the crutches back where they where Bant or Garen had rested them after he dropped them and tried to disguise the limp that he had gained from his short 'run' to the 'fresher. His being obviously in the last few months of his pregnancy made him look venerable enough without the crutches as well.

He knew that the force-sensitive would have already sensed him so he didn't disguise his approach to the kitchen.

"Don't be shy, come in." a voice said from inside the kitchen as he approached the door. It was a familiar voice but he couldn't quite place it, it was possible someone he had met on a mission with a grudge. He just hoped that nothing had happened to his family or friends.

He entered the room slowly, deliberately keeping to the side of the door that was furthest from any of the dark people. Inside he saw his parents and two older siblings sitting on the floor against the wall. Sara had her bound hands thrown around her daughters shoulders in what looked a very uncomfortable position but Sandra was leaning against her mother obviously taking comfort from the close contact. Terrian was trying to put on a brave face but he was sitting right up against his father taking the same comfort in his presence as his sister was her mother. All four of them were gagged and blindfolded. One of the men was standing over them, his face covered except for his eyes which watched Ben's every move.

Bant and Garen were crumpled in a corner on the other side of the room both tied with their hands tied behind them. There a dark bruise forming above one of Garen's eyes and a trail of blood was trickling down the side of Bant's face, where a blow to the head had broken her delicate skin. Garen also had a smaller bruise on his neck, which was too small to have been from a blow so Obi-wan thought it most likely they had both been drugged, most likely with a force suppressant, it would have taken at least that to bring both down in the short time that Obi-wan had been gone. A second masked man stood over the pair.

When he was sure that everyone reasonably well, he turned his attention to the final presence in the room, the Dark Jedi stood opposite him, he was cloaked and hooded but Obi-wan now knew who he was.

"Qui-Gon isn't here." He stated simply knowing that everything Xanatos did was focused around his desire for revenge against Qui-Gon.

"I know he isn't. I fact I had a nice little conversation with him last week, in his cell," Xanatos replied, emphasising the final word as a taunt, "Oh don't worry," he continued as he sensed a serge of panic from the former Padawan, "I didn't hurt in, physically, although he was rather distressed by the holos I showed him of you."

Obi-Wan's brow scrunched slightly in confusion for a split second before smoothing but Xanatos still saw it.

"I have been watching you, since you a month after you arrived here, as soon as I found out that you were away from the protection of your beloved Master, I just had to know why." Xanatos slowly approached and started to circle him. "Imagine my surprise, listening to a conversation you had with your lovely little friend Lana, and hearing that not only were you pregnant, you were pregnant with my dear old Master's child."

"He isn't your master; you lost that right when you betrayed him."

"But then he isn't yours anymore either." Xanatos said stopping in front of him.

"Sit."

"I think I'll stand." Obi-wan countered.

Another of the masked men entered the room behind him and grabbed his arms.

"No I insist."

* * *

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and please review this chapter and tell me what you think. **

**I may not review for quite awhile now because I have Mock exams in 3 weeks, although now that I am saying that I will probably get board of studying and write continuously cause I am very naughty and have no attention span for studying.**


	18. Character

**W **

**A **

**R **

**N **

**I **

**N**

**G**

**S**

**S**

**P**

**O**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**Some reviews have been confused about Xanatos and who he is so this is just a short history about him and why he has attacked Obi-wan and his Family. But I has spoilers from a lot of the Jedi Apprentice series so if you are reading or going to read them then don't read this.**

Xanatos was Qui-Gon's apprentice before Obi-wan but on his final mission before he was to take the trials they were sent to Telos which was Xanatos's home world. While there they met Xanatos's Father who was leeching off the Plant for his own gain. Qui-Gon was forced to kill Xanatos's father and in the process cut through a ring the man had been wearing and it fell into a fire. Xanatos picked up the ring and pressed the hot metal against his cheek leaving a scar and he vowed his revenge on Qui-Gon.

After that Qui-Gon refused to take another apprentice after that and refused to take Obi-wan who was shipped off to the Agri-crops on Bandomeer. Qui-Gon was also on the transport taking Obi-wan there as he was to negotiate an agreement between two mining companies on Bandomeer. When Qui-Gon got to the meeting he found out that the representative for the mining company Offworld was Xanatos.

Xanatos tried to use Obi-wan against Qui-Gon by sending him as a slave to a Mining platform in the middle of Bandomeer's sea. But Qui-Gon rescued him and they deactivated the slave collars of all the slaves on the platform so that they could all escape. They then went after Xanatos who had set up a large number of bombs what would have destroyed the entire planet. Qui and Obi stop him and Qui takes Obi as his Padawan.

Months later, someone starts to attack the Jedi Temple, stealing, making an attempt on Yoda's life and causing a life holding a group of children to fall out of its shaft. They work out its Xanatos who then kidnaps Bant and chains her underwater for a couple of hours until she almost runs out of oxygen. Xanatos and an initiate from the temple that Xanatos has corrupted named Bruck, and then try to steal a large amount of a valuable mineral that the Jedi are guarding but Qui and Obi stop them. Xanatos escapes, Obi saves Bant and Bruck slips on some wet rocks and breaks his neck, dying on impact.

Qui and Obi follow Xanatos to Telos where he is hailed as a local hero for his donations to the Planet. But he is going behind the planets back and mining the precious minerals in their national parks. Qui and Obi try to stop him and he jumps into an acid pool rather then letting Qui take him to prison and 'winning'.

**So that's a short, or not so short, replay of Xanatos, but in this fic he set up the acid pit so it wouldn't kill him like the others would escaping with some major burns but alive. So on with the story.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 18**

"I want to see my sisters." Obi-wan said ignoring the grip that tightened on his arm when he spoke. He could feel his parents' reactions to his relaxed and unconcerned attitude to the situation; he could almost hear their silent begging for him to be quiet. But he had been trained in these situations and he knew Xanatos.

"You can just see the one for now. Maybe if you're good I'll bring the other two in to join the family but really at the moment I don't think you would like them to hear about the situation you are all in, it might frighten them." He said leaning down near Obi-wan's ear as if the two youngest girls could hear him from where ever they were being held in the house.

"I think they are frightened enough as it is." Ben said retorted, reaching out to the Force to check on and comfort his sisters.

An electro-jabber hit his shoulder making him gasp and breaking his concentration and so the Force slipped away from him.

"None of that now, the little ones are fine, for now." Xanatos said. "and please try not to be tempted, it would be so terrible if something happened to your child," the guard behind Obi-wan still held the electro-jabber and moved it threateningly over Obi-Wan's abdomen, "But I would also be terrible if Qui-Gon couldn't find us here or feel your distress when he arrives to rescue you."

"I thought you said you visited him?"

"I did, he was most distress about my visit," Xanatos said trying to get a rise out of him.

"But if you had you would know which prison he is in and that he can't come here. No one has ever escaped from that prison."

"But a Jedi has never been put in that prison and I gave him a reason to get out."

"Don't you want to know what reason I gave him to escape?" Xanatos asked after a short silence.

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me. Agh!" The guard hit him again, this time with the electro-jabber on a higher setting, so pain shot through his arm again but this time all feeling in his arm and shoulder disappeared with the pain and he lost used of it instantly. He saw Terrian jerk forward but Tom restrained him by throwing a leg over his son's.

Obi-wan moved his other arm from its unconscious position around his abdomen to support his other arm.

"I warned you once, but then I suppose you have three more chances before anything irreversible happens." Xanatos said gesturing to his three unaffected limbs.

"Now, I told Qui-Gon I was going to wait two days, giving time of him to get here, on the third day I will going kill one of you. However I didn't realise that these two would be here." He walked over to the unconscious Padawans, weighing up his options he continued, "I could just kill them both and be done with it. They will be more trouble then they're worth if I keep them alive. But then the council will be informed of Jinn's escape and will come here to recapture him, and if I had two Padawans as well as the child your carrying," he turned back to Obi-wan, "I think they'll be more reasonable."

"The Council won't risk the lives of an entire family for the lives of their own. You know that."

"Maybe the council won't but the bond between Master and Apprentice can be strong and the Master can loose sight of what is more important."

Xanatos turned to the masked men with the Padawans and the family.

"Put the parents and in Jedi in separate rooms. The boy can go in with his sisters."

"What about this one and the girl," the man behind Obi-wan asked.

"The girl can stay out here; if the others try anything she will be punished. He can go in with his siblings, but put these on him." Xanatos tossed a pair of electro-cuffs to him, "…oh and make sure he isn't going anywhere soon." Xanatos then turned to leave the room.

The men made to grabbed Sara and Tom, but they held onto their children, not wanting to be separated from them. One of the men kicked out at Tom and Sara but neither took any notice, in their desperation to protect their children.

But both were still bound and blindfolded so there was little they could do against two large, armed men.

Obi-wan allowed the third man to bind his hands without any fuss knowing how to pick his fights.

"Xanatos," the man paused, "let me stay out here. Sandra is just a child," his sister made a noise of indignant protest; "she is likely to panic and do something regrettable."

"If she does the something regrettable will happen to her parents." Xanatos continued towards the door.

"And how will you control me? After all I did escape from the last place you put me, which I seem to remember was suppose to be impossible."

"You would not endanger your family."

"I have other things to worry able," he purposely ran his bound hands over his child.

"You still would not abandon them; it is not in your character."

"And what do you know of my character?" he asked standing awkwardly.

"You have the same beliefs as your beloved master." Xanatos said moving back towards him, "Protection of the weak, less fortunate trash that pollutes this galaxy."

"Yes but Qui-Gon trust more easily then myself, he has put his trust in the dregs of society, putting entire missions at jeopardy, my trust must be earned. Why would I trust people who gave me up as a baby to be used by the Jedi as a pawn. If not for the councils threats against Qui-Gon I would have left this place long ago." He heard his family's reactions to his words; his mothers sob and his brother's quiet growl, but he ignored them, his attention completely on his enemy.

The two stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

"Escort the Kenobi's to their rooms," Xanatos said still keeping eye contact with Obi-Wan.

The guards started to move again, dragging his parents out of the room as another come up behind Obi-wan and grabbed his arm.

"Xanatos please," Obi-Wan's tone changed completely trying one more time to help his sister. "Leave her be, do what you want with me but let her be."

* * *

**I know that i was very mean to stop where i did and this chapter wasn't much better but i will try to update again soon, i have exams again in two weeks but then i have** **finished high school to i will hopefully be able to update more often, i hope to finish this fic in the Summer hols so if all goes to plan it will be finished in the next few months, after christmas at the latest but knowing me it wont happen but i will try my hardest. Cya again soon, please remember to review. lov JEDIBANT.

* * *

**


	19. Interuption

**CHAPTER 19**

Tahl and Clee Rhara sat quietly on the edge of the meeting, allowing the council members of the opposing sides sort out their own problems rather then telling them how to solve them. After two long weeks they had finally convinced them to sit down and civically discuss their differences and would soon, hopefully, find a conclusion that suited them all.

Sadly just as they were getting a good discussion going a comlink beeped and all eyes turned to the Jedi. It had been made very clear that communication devices had to be switched off during the negotiations; however a Jedi's comm always allowed for the council to contact them in an emergency.

Tahl apologised insisting that it was important and a short break was agreed upon to allow the Jedi's call. Tahl and Clee moved away slightly from the group but they were well aware that the ambassadors could still hear them.

"This had better be important," Tahl said in her normal way of greeting.

"Jinn has escaped from Kaldor," Windu said without preamble.

Tahl waited a moment for him to continue but when he didn't, "and we need to know this why?"

"You and Clee are the closest Jedi to Kenobi; you must retrieve him and bring him back to the temple."

"Master Windu, we are in the middle of a negotiation that has just started to get somewhere and you want us to go running off to save a pregnant teenager from his lover who he doesn't want to be saved from. Besides, if Qui-Gon does go after Obi-wan then a blind negotiator and a pilot will not be much use against one of the best fighters the order has ever had."

"There is more to it then that; a few days ago a human male went to the prison to visit Jinn. He matched Xanatos' description perfectly and when we gave the guards a picture they confirmed it was him."

"That's impossible, Xanatos died years ago. He jumped into a pool of acid for Force sake!" Clee said, speaking for the first time.

Their conversation was getting a lot of attention for the other occupants of the room. Many of the ambassadors were pretending not to listen but others were not even bothering to hide their eves-dropping and were simply moving closer to hear better.

"We don't know how he survived but it was him, they described him perfectly and 4 guards confirmed it from the picture." Windu insisted.

"So, Xanatos visited him and Qui-Gon chose to go after him, why do we need to go after Obi-wan?" Tahl asked

"A recording device was found in Jinn's cell. I am transmitting the images now." The comlink bleeped a few seconds later and the two Jedi turned to the gathered diplomates to ask for use of some equipment. They all wanted to know the rest of the conversation and readily agreed. The images were transferred from the comlink and projected onto wall of the conference room.

There were three images in all, the first two weren't disturbing except for the closeness that they were taken from, they showed Obi-wan with his sisters and a friend, but the last would definitely be enough to convince Qui-Gon to jailbreak.

"Those were the Padawan's sent to check on him?" Clee asked Windu after giving Tahl a brief outline of what the holos showed.

"Some of them, Mrs Kenobi contacted us repeatedly to complain about their behaviour. They are all being reviewed for dismissal."

"Reviewed? They should be gone already." Tahl snapped.

"The council are reviewing the situation," Windu repeated calmly but firmly, "Now, Jinn escaped 5 days ago and Xanatos visited him two days before that so if he was planning to go to Kenobi he will already be there. If you leave there now you should get to Kenobi in a day, well before Jinn."

"What about Obi-wan's family, if Xanatos has them…"

"Which is why you must get there as soon as possible," Mace insisted.

* * *

Obi-wan allowed one of the guards to lead him towards his parent's room where he knew Bella and Asha were being kept. Terrian was also being pulled along next to him, but he wasn't as willing to go quietly as his brother, struggling and protesting loudly the entire way.

One of the other guards that obi-wan had sensed earlier was standing in front of the door. He nodded to the pair escorting the brothers and opened the door, stepping aside to allow the oters through. Both were forced into the room but with less violence towards Obi-wan who was pulled in while Terrian ended up sprawled on the floor after being pushed into the room while still blindfolded.

Once inside Obi-wan immediately looked around in search of the young girls, finding them relatively unharmed but huddled in one corner and obviously terrified. They warily watched the men as they entered but their faces lit up slightly at the sight of their brothers.

Obi-wan instantly moved to go to them but a too late warning from the Force made him hesitate, a second before the electrojabber hit his left leg at half power causing it to become useless and his weaker right leg collapsed but the guards were ready and caught him before he hit the floor. His other leg was given the same treatment before he was dumped unceremoniously on the bed face down and half falling off.

The door slammed shut a moment later. As soon as the door was closed Bella jumped up to check on her brothers, ignoring the distressed sound the came from Asha as her sister left their corner. Terrian had already gotten back to his feet and was checking the door, but Ben was struggling to stay on the bed without the use of his legs and his hands stuck under him.

Seeing Terrian was fine she tried to pull Ben onto the bed properly. After his sister insisted, Terrian moved away from the door to help. Being a lot stronger then his nine year old sister he was able to hoist their older brother onto the bed and into a more comfortable position.

Once he was settled, Bella wasted no time in climbing onto the large bed next to Ben and trying to burrow into his side. Ben hugged her tightly by looping his bound arms around her shoulders. She looked up at him and he was able to clearly see clearly the terror she was feeling at the situation.

Remembering the youngest member of the family he looked towards the corner where Asha had 'hidden' herself in and beckoned her over. The five year old was visibly shaking and didn't seem to notice him, so Terrian walked over and gathered her up in his arms. The little girl wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and held on in a death grip, her face buried in the crock of his neck. Terrian carried her over to the bed and sat down next to Ben positioning Asha on his lap and leaning back against the head board.

They tried to reassure them both but all the same tears fell and they ended up rocking the girls to sleep as they exhausted themselves with tears.


	20. Explaination and Comfort

**CHAPTER 20**

While he could tell that Terrian wanted to have a go at him for what he had said in the kitchen thankfully all the other teen did was glare at him over their sister's heads.

An hour had gone by since they were brought to the room and both girls had fallen asleep. Finally Terrian broke the silence, "How could you say that in front of mum? After all she has done for you since you were dumped on our doorstep."

"Terrian you have never been in a hostage situation, and that is what this is," he added when Terrian gave him an incredulous look, "Right now everything I do is going to be to get us out of here alive and preferably unharmed."

"But what does hurting mum have to do with that."

"I was trying to save Sandra. You have no idea what could happen to her out there, I would much prefer that she was in here and I was out there. But Xanatos is smart, he knows that any information I hear about their plan I will use against them. They see Sandra as an easy target who is mature enough to know when to keep her mouth shut. Xanatos is a gentleman he won't hurt her unnecessarily, however the other men might. Now go to sleep, we need to keep our strength up if we are going to survive this. Hold onto Bella tightly and do not allow anyone to take her from you."

Terrian still looked unhappy but did as he was told and closed his eyes to sleep, his arms looped around Bella.

Ben tried to move himself into the most comfortable position he could with out waking the others, but quickly gave up and resolutely settled down for an uncomfortable night.

* * *

"Get up!" the order was punctured by a jerk of the bed as the man kicked it. Obi-wan pushed aside his tiredness and sat up pulling Asha with him, gently waking her with a whisper and a light squeeze. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Terrian was doing something similar with Bella. Ben knew that Asha was definitely awake when her hands suddenly gripped his shirt as tightly as she could, fearing the large men and what they might do. Ben gently reassured her but kept most of his attention on Xanatos' cronies. 

"Up!" the man repeated sounding annoyed and impatient.

Obi-wan slowly moved his legs over the side of the bed pulling his sister with him. He was very careful about putting too much weight on his legs, the after effects of the electro-jabber along with the extra weight of the baby and Asha hanging off of his arm weren't the best combination but he refused to show the men any weakness. Never the less they saw the difficulty he was having and jerked the bed again almost unbalancing him and laughing at the effect it had on the siblings. Terrian growled at them but wisely said nothing instead keeping his attention on protection Bella, as Obi-wan had suspected Terrian was surviving the situation better with a goal, in this case keeping his sisters safe from harm.

"Get movin'," one of the men grabbed hold of Terrian and Bella and the other held Ben and Asha, forcing them towards the door not caring as the two girls stumbled to keep up. They were pulled out of the room to the kitchen where their parents were already waiting, Sara lurched forward in her seat trying to get to her children but one of the men already had a hand on her shoulder waiting for her to do just that. Obi-wan looked around the room for Sandra and found her crouched in the corner as she had been the night before, he tried to catch her eye but she kept her gaze to the ground, even so he could still see the deep bruise that now marred on side of her face. Bant and Garen were nowhere to be seen and it didn't look like they would be joining them, all of Xanatos' men were in the room and they didn't leave to fetch the other two, although Obi-wan wasn't surprised, the rest of the family would be happy just seeing each other and Xanatos knew that he wouldn't do anything while the other two were still locked up and most likely drugged into oblivion.

Ben allowed himself to be pushed into a chair, in his head he mapped out the room and where everyone stood. The man who had brought him into the room stood nearby holding his weapon in clear view but simple glared at Ben as he passed Asha over to her mother, who hugged the girl tightly, Terrian however kept Bella closely tucked under his arm, refusing to release her for anyone or anything.

Obi-wan passively watched the guard without any emotion, but when the man's eyes shifted down he then allowed a hand to move to cover his belly. The man sneered at the weakness and turned away for a moment, exchanging a look with the other guards, informing them that he had gotten a reaction out of the Jedi reject. When he turned back Obi-wan was gone. The guard panicked, searching the room for the stray teen. It took a minute but he found him on the other side of the room with his arms around his eldest sister.

Sandra had instantly turned into his embrace when Gen had landed nest to her, recognising her brother as a safe presence after a night with only their captures for company.

When the guard found Ben he crossed the room with the intent to return him to his previous position and harm him for moving in the first place. Defying his orders he aimed for the weakness he had found moments before. Seeing this Ben let his instincts take over and lashed out, kicking the weapon as it got close, calling it to his hand he flipped it to full power and got the man in the thigh. The other guards ran over to help their friend and Ben only got one other down before the others grabbed him, although he didn't stop struggling, which made it difficult for them to try to control him and not trip over their paralysed companions on the floor.

They dragged him out to the lounge where Xanatos was standing by one of the windows talking into a comm. He signed of immediately without another word when they entered the room.

"Don't think I didn't feel that, Obi-wan. I've warned you repeatedly about using the force but you won't listen so I will have to use a different approach. Calsun," the man on Obi-wan's right straightened slightly, "turn the heating up in the Jedi's room, I would like to know if Mon Calamari can last as long in high temperatures as they do without oxygen."

"NO! You'll kill her!"

Calsun smirked at him and left the room.

"Now as for you," Xanatos continued ignoring his protests and turning to the guard now holding Ben, "Make sure he isn't going anywhere soon." He started into the kitchen but called back, "and make sure it's longer lasting this time."

Obi-wan saw the man nod out of the corner of his eye before something crashed down on his leg. There was a sharp crack and then nothing.

* * *

**A/N Hey everyone I am really sorry that I am taking so long to update this, I keep meaning to update but every time I try to write it I get stuck, the plot is being mean to me Pout Anyway, I have finished High School and I am now in uni which means shorter hours but sadly more work so I don't know when I will update next, my plan to finish this before Xmas has _obviously_ fail big time. However I am not giving up, I am going to finish this fic if it kills me.**

**Now on a different note I have another vote, this time however I am not going to give a reason for the vote, it could be good or bad, just give me a name, any name, well from this list anyway.**

**1. Tom (Obi's Dad)  
****2. Sandra  
****3. Bella**

**Let me know which.**

**I will try to update soon, I do have an hour of travelling each way to uni so I will try to write then, if I've done all my reading that is :(**

**Lov  
****JediBant**


	21. A Bad Hiding place

**CHAPTER 21**

"As of yet security are unsure as to when the family was taken hostage, the last time any of them were seen was yesterday evening when the Kenobi's eldest son was seen by a neighbour returning from a healer appointment. Security forces have corded off the area and are trying to contact the kidnappers but refuse to comment any further then to confirm that there are eight unidentified people in the house who are not members of the family. The family consists of seven members, five of whom are children aged from 5 to 17. There are also some who fear that the Kenobi's eldest son, Obi-Wan will go into early labour, he is in the late stages of his first pregnancy and experts fear that the stress of this situation may bring him into an early labour."

The reporter stopped her monologue, presumable so that said expert could say their bit. Qui-Gon turned his attention back to the house, watching for any sign of Obi-wan. He had caught a brief glimpse of someone who could have been Obi-wan, through the kitchen window, but he had been forced out of the room just as Qui-Gon arrived.

Qui-Gon had hidden in a tree across the road from the house shortly before the security team and media arrived, the mass of people around the house had increased until Qui-Gon had no way of leaving his hiding spot without being seen, to make things worse one of the media teams who arrived late had set up their camera right under him.

If anyone saw him they would have no doubt that he was an escaped prisoner, the extremely bright prison issue jumpsuit he was wearing was barely covered by the cloak he had taken from a closet in the transport he had stowed away on, the ship had belonged to a man from a much smaller humanoid species, so the only thing on the ship that fit him was a cloak that stopped halfway up his shins and only closed if he forced it, hence his current hiding place.

Reaching out with the force he could feel the family in the kitchen along with three others, Xanatos was in the next room, anger coming off of him in waves. There were two more unidentified people in the building guarding the entrances to two different rooms.

One room held Jedi Padawans Bant and Garen, Bant's force signature worried him, it was weak, she was obviously sick and needed to be removed from there soon or she would die; Garen felt panicky, most likely from worry for Bant's health then being a hostage, both had traces of drugs in their systems which was blocking their access to but not their presence in the Force, but he was otherwise fine.

In the other guarded room he found what he was searching for. Obi-wan was alone in the room but pain radiated off of him. Qui-Gon tried to find the source of the pain but another presence reached out towards him. He withdrew and shielded himself, as of yet he did not want Xanatos to know that he was there he didn't trust him not to hurt one of the family just to spite him.

The Force warned him seconds before something small but hard hit him between the shoulder blades. The turned and found a young woman standing at the base of the tree holding a blanket. It was the young girl who had been in one of the pictures that Xanatos had taken. She waved at him to come down from the tree.

He glanced around found that everyone else was watching the house and had not noticed him. Trusting his instincts he jumped down hitting the ground with no sound and the girl instantly wrapped the blanket around him, covering his clothing much more then the cloak did, it was a cold day so the blanket didn't look so out of place plus the extra grey that had appeared in his hair since his imprisonment made it so he could pass for the girls grandpa.

"Come with me," the girl led him away from the crowd and across one of the nearby parks then into one of the houses across the street. She closed the door carefully behind him.  
"Qui-Gon I presume," he nodded, "I had a feeling you would appear when I heard what happened, Wait here, I'll find you some proper cloths, what your wearing just screams escaped prisoner."

She left the room before he could respond and returned a few minutes later with a pile of cloths.  
"These pants might be a bit small but that will be hidden by the boots," she dumped the cloths in his arms and took the blanket back, then impatiently she said, "go on then the bathrooms down the hall first door on your right, I'll make you something to eat."

She left the room again before he could say anything, he still didn't know who she was, although she seemed to be a friend of Obi-Wan's so that would have to be enough for now.

* * *

When he woke Obi-wan was sprawled in the middle of his parents' bed. Terrian and the girls weren't in the room so he could only guess that they were still in the kitchen, although he wasn't going to check, he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself or incur Xanatos' wrath again, at least for a while.

A fresh wave of pain ran through him as he pushed himself into a sitting position then scooted back before collapsing into the pillows. He looked down at the source of the pain. The guard had really done a number on his leg; both the bones in his lower leg had snapped and were now sticking out through the skin leaving a large gash in his leg. Blood was still seeping out of the wound onto the bed covers which had changed from a light cream to the reddish-brown of dried and drying blood.

He winced as the pain that had woken him shot through him again; it lasted only for a minute but left him gasping for breath. There was no way that he could set his leg, but it needed to be done soon, he would have to wait for Terrian to return and hope that the girls were left with their parents, although that was highly unlikely.

The bed had become a sticky, caking mess but Obi-wan didn't have the strength to remove the sheets and the floor didn't look in any way more appealing, plus he would never be able to get back up again and he didn't want to be caught on the floor if Xanatos come in. Instead he lay back in the pillows, he would try to sleep now while he didn't need to watch over his siblings, he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting a chance to sleep again any time soon.

* * *

Obi-wan didn't get much sleep, the pain was getting worse as time want by, he was also worried about the children, it was hours since he had been forced out of the kitchen; he had also remembered the other part of his punishment.

Bant's distress radiated through the force along with Garen's concern, Bant could cope for a few hours in the heat as long as she was health and stayed well hydrated and he doubted that Xanatos had given them so much as a drink of water since they were locked away coupled with the drug they had been given, it was very likely that they were both dehydrated, which in itself was dangerous for Bant, Garen could last a day or more but Bant wouldn't last much longer. The final thing keeping him awake was the noise coming from the street in front of the house, apparently the situation had been discovered and local security had arrived, attracting the attention of the neighbours and the media.

Obi-wan curled up again leaving his injured leg straight as the pain came again, it was getting faster and lasting longer now, making it harder for him to deny what was happening. It was early by a month but he had been told to avoid stressful situations that could bring it on early, and there was nothing about this situation that wasn't stressful. But he refused to let this happen now when Xanatos was nearby and could use it against him, which was why he hadn't done anything to attract attention to himself.

He bit into the pillow he was laying on to stop himself from crying out the next time a contraction hit. He uncurled slightly when it ended relaxing as much as was possible in the situation and breathing deeply. A blaster fired somewhere else in the house and he shot up in bed, he could hear the shouts and screams of multiple people from the direction of the kitchen. He wondered briefly if the amount of time that Xanatos had given Qui-Gon had past, but looking at the time displayed on the bedside table told him it had only been one day, Xanatos had given them two.

The sound outside the house had ceased but come back quickly seemingly twice as load as before. There was still a lot of noise from the kitchen, he could make out Terrians' voice but not what he was saying, there were a few crashes from the kitchen that sounded like the chairs had toppled then another shot was fired before all sound in the kitchen stopped.

Along with the second shot came another problem for Obi-wan, a new substance had joined the blood on the bed, soaking his lower half. He could no longer deny that the baby was coming and nothing was going to stop it.

* * *

**A/N as always I don't know when I will update again, I will try to make it soon, maybe next week but I am not sure. This fic shouldn't go on for too much longer. **

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Lov**

**JediBant**


	22. Bad to worse

**Chapter 22**

Not long after the second shot was fired the sound of people coming down the hallway could be heard. Obi-wan grabbed a part of doona on the other side of the bed and pulled it over him to cover the blood and amniotic fluid that soaked the bed under him. It wouldn't do for one of Xanatos' men to notice the mess and guess the cause. Neither did he want Bella or Asha to see the blood from his leg, it would only scare them. Once he had the doona in place obi-wan lay back and pretended that he was still unconscious.

Seconds later the door planned open and Sandra was thrown in, follow closely by Bella and Asha who were both crying and tried to get back out the door, but Sandra recovered quickly and grabbed them both stopping them from trying to get out of the room. Both screamed louder at being stopped but Sandra wouldn't let them go.

The guard at the door smirked at the children and glanced over at Obi-wan, grinning evilly at seeing him still unconscious. The man who had brought the two younger girls left but returned not long after with another, both struggling to keep a hold on Terrian, who was now restrained with cuffs the same as Obi-Wan's. A dish rag had also been stuffed into his mouth.

Terrian continued to struggle against the men but they kept hold of him despite his efforts to get away. The men pushed him into the room hard enough that he flew back into the bed. Obi-wan groaned as the movement of the bed jarred his leg.

The other four Kenobi children turned towards the sound and the guards used the distraction to close the door without anymore escape attempts.

"Ben?"

He waited just long enough to make sure the guards were definitely gone before opening his eyes and turning towards, gently pulling himself into a sitting position. Looking at them now he could see that they had all been crying.

Ben beckoned Terrian over and removed the dish rag from his mouth. Fussing as he had a lot recently Terrian rearranged the pillows behind Ben so he could sit comfortably.

"What happened, I heard a blaster go off?"

"They…they shot Dad."

"What? Xanatos promised not to hurt any of you." Ben exclaimed, by now all the girls had crawled onto the bed. Asha curled up beside him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"After you were taken, we were left alone for awhile with only one of the men in the room. Mum told him that if Dad didn't turn up at work and we didn't go to school then someone would come looking for us. The guy was pretty stupid so he let Dad have the phone to call work. He called the security headquarters instead."

"Then one of the other guards came back." Ben guessed.

With a nod Terrian continued, "He shot Dad in the side. There was blood everywhere, and they wouldn't let us help him."

"shhhhh, its ok, I'm sure he's fine," Ben tried to calm down the group; he was really regretting what he would have to ask Terrian and Sandra to do in a minute. "I need you all to calm down; panicking isn't going to help anyone."

Perfect timing of course another contraction hit him and he had to pause and wait it out. He gripped the bed covers and bit down on his lip until it was over.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bell, Baby's just kicking a bit." _Understatement of the year. _He added silently.

He turned to his sisters, "Asha and Bella I want to both to remove all the shoes that are on the floor in there and move them in to one corner. Ok?"

The two little girls nodded and ran off to do as they were told; he then turned to his eldest sister.

"Sandra while their doing that I want you to go into mum's closet and collect everything that is soft, nothing with hard buttons or anything like that, and when the girls are finished I want to put them on the floor in there. When that's all finished I want you to shut the three of you in there and get Bella and Asha to go to sleep, anyway you can, I don't care how, they just need to be asleep, I think mum has some child strength sleeping pills in her bathroom if you think they'll need them and when they are asleep we'll need your help out here."

Noting the urgent tone in his voice, Sandra nodded and moved off to do as she was told.

He then turned to Terrian, "I really hate to ask you this but I really need you to help with this," Ben gently lifted the covers so that Terrian could see the mess underneath. The younger boy recoil remembering the situation he had been in moments before but after a moment he nod, albeit shakily. "What do you need me to do?"

As directed Terrian started moving around the room collecting what his brother asked him for. He took four sheets from the cupboard before Sandra could use them for the 'nest' that was being built in the wardrobe, and placed two in the corner for later use. He also tipped a container of odds and ends that was under the bed out onto the floor in one corner and filled it in the small bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom.

Terrain brought a chair closer to the bed and slowly working together they were able to move Ben into the chair so Terrian could strip off the soiled doona and sheets and replace them with one of the two clean sheets that hadn't been put aside, the doona was left nearby so that it could be used to cover the evidence of injury if the girls came back into the room and hide Ben if anyone else came to check on them. He then helped his brother back onto the bed, but with his legs over the side so as not to dirty the new sheets, though Terrian insisted they would get dirty anyway.

Once Ben was settled again, Terrian ripped a strip from the other sheet and used the rag to start cleaning away as much of the blood from around the wound as possible.

Sandra ended up using the sleeping pills to get the girls to sleep, which was probably just as well; the noise level in the room would probably rise as Ben's labour progressed and they needed Sandra's help since Terrian's hands were still bound. Sandra quickly took over cleaning the wound while Terrian started ripping the sheet into pieces that could be used for bandages.

* * *

**A/N I hate this chapter, not only have I had the worst time trying to write it, it is also crap and very short, I am really sorry. But I have a lot of the next chapter written; I ended up writing that so that I could get enough steam up to write this bit. Hopefully I will update again in the next few days, I am really sorry I haven't updated in so long, I seriously didn't realize how long it had been till a few weeks ago when I had a look, more then 5 months, most of you probably think I have abandoned this but I haven't and I won't, this fic will probably go on for another 3 chapters maybe as many as 5. Sorry again and tell me what you think, truthfully.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**


	23. The Cavalry Arrives

**Chapter 23**

Clee pushed her way through the crowd surrounding the Kenobi's house, gently pulling Tahl along behind her so the blind Jedi wouldn't get lost or split up from her, but the task was difficult; it seemed that every civilian, emergency officer and media crew had packed into the small neighbourhood to try and find out what was happening at the house.

They both knew that they had arrived too late; as soon as they had landed they could feel their Padawans' discomfort, from drugs and later Bant's struggle against the increased heat. They were now trying to get to the security team at the front of the group to get as much information about what was going on as they could so that they could help the situation.

Finally reaching the front of the group they could see that the house had been fenced off from the public and a small undercover area had been erected for the security team to work under with another boundary around that to ward off the Media and general public.

When they reached the cornered off area a junior officer stopped them.

"I am Jedi Knight Clee Rhara, and this is Jedi Knight Tahl. We are the guardians of two of the children in that house and we were sent to escort a third back to Coruscant. We need to talk to your superior officer."

The officer asked that they wait where they were for a moment then went over to the area where his superiors were working. They two officers spoke for a moment, glancing occasionally at the two Jedi before the younger saluted and returned to the Jedi and allowing them entrance.

"I'm Major Holister," the man in charge introduced himself; "you say you know some of the people inside?"

"Yes, our apprentices, Bant and Garen, came here to visit their friend, Obi-Wan; he is the eldest of the 5 children who live here." Tahl informed him.

"Are you sure your apprentices are in the house?"

"Yes, we can sense their presence; neither of them is well, we believe that Bant is dying."

The officer turned to a monitor that had been set up in the marquee. It showed a birds-eye plan of the house with dots showing the people in the house. Clee quickly described the screen to Tahl.

"That could explain the two life signs in this room," he said pointing to the screen, "we have identified 14 presences in the house, seven of those are assumed to be the family, we think the children are being held in the room here," he moved his hand to point at a room with 5 dots in it, two off to one side in what appeared to be a closet and three others close together in the main room.

"The parents we think are in this other room," he pointed again, "but we couldn't work out who these others were, they haven't left that room, which suggested that they weren't guards but no one seemed to know who they were."

"What about the captures?" Clee asked.

"There are five in total. Two are guarding these doors," again he pointed, "and then the other three are in the kitchen."

"Have they done anything since they arrived?"

"Well we only realised something was wrong this morning, apparently the eldest boy was supposed to meet a friend and fail to arrive, then the children didn't arrive at school, neither did the father go to work. When the friend tried visit the building shots were fired, luckily no one was hurt, we think they were just warnings to stay away. Apart from that there was no signs of violence till around noon when there was a struggle heard inside then later two shots were fired, we don't know if anyone was injured. Corresponding with that time there was also a phone call to the security headquarters and a blaster shot was heard at the other end."

Both Jedi nodded, taking in the information.

"We are reasonable sure who is behind this," Tahl said, "He is a rogue Jedi called Xanatos. He was thought dead until a few days ago when he visited his old master on the prison moon, Kaldor. Xanatos' life goal is too kill his old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. We believe he is using Obi-wan to draw Qui-Gon here to kill him, we also know that Qui-Gon in on his way here and may be here already."

"So let me get this straight, this rouge Jedi, Xanatos, has taken the Kenobi's hostage in order to draw Qui-Gon Jinn here to kill him?"

"Exactly,"

"What do the Kenobi's have to do with this?"

"Well apart from the fact that Qui-Gon would came whether or not he knew that family Xanatos had. Obi-wan is Qui-Gon's boyfriend and the father of his child."

"But you said that Jinn was Xanatos' Master, and we know that the eldest of the children is 17."

"Love doesn't know the bounds of age. However the law does, that is the reason Qui-Gon was in prison, but that doesn't matter right now, we need to get them out of there. My Padawan is dying and if what I can feel from Obi-wan is correct the number of hostages is soon going to increase." Tahl said.

"What do you mean?"

"Obi-wan is in labour." Clee replied.

"How could you possibly know that?" One of the other officers asked incredulously.

"All Jedi are connected together by the Force, we can both feel his discomfort, both from an injury and the child's movements."

"If the child is born, then we cannot go through with our plan, the gas would kill the child, it is enough of a risk exposing the other two girls in there."

"Then we'll just have to do it before the child is born."

"But how can we be sure when the child has been born, we can't play with a life like that."

"He's right there has to be another way to get them out safely."

"I can help you with that."

Out of the shadows came a tall man dressed in local clothing.

"What took you so long?" Tahl asked.

Qui-Gon smiled, "you can never settle for a simple hello can you Tahl."

* * *

**A/N Qui-Gon has finally arrived; I will try to update again soon, most likely with more Qui-Gon, maybe with some Obi-wan. Enjoy**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**


	24. An Exchange

**Hey ppl, **

**I was going to make this chapter a lot longer but I was struggling with the second half so I decided to cut it in half, sorry for the wait I will try and write more tonight. **

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT

* * *

**

//person at the other end of the phone//

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Since the security forces of the planet had worked out that the Kenobi's had been taken hostage the phone had rung every few minutes as the outside world attempted to get in contact with the families captors. The first couple of times the hired muscle would look up at Xanatos to see if he would answer it, or for any instructions to answer it themselves but the Dark Jedi, simply ignored the insistent ringing, not even looking up from the datapad he was reading.

Until a call came through around dusk, at which point Xanatos put down the datapad and picked up the receiver.

"Hello Master"

//Enough of this Xanatos, let the Kenobis' and the Padawans go.//

"Now why would I do that, without them you would have no reason to let us escape."

//I will take there place.//

"That as it may be, you would not be an adequate exchange, I am sure the republic would have no problem risking the life of an escaped prisoner. However I am willing to make a different deal; I will release all of the women, and the injured, except Obi-wan."

//What did you do to Obi-Wan?//

"He would have been fine if he hadn't tried to escape."

//What did you do to him//

"He has a slight leg wound, nothing he can't handle…ooh temper temper, it seems those months in prison have done wonders for you darker side. Think about my deal, I will give you an hour to think about it, after that the deal is void and remember Master I will only answer to you; as is proper of course."

Hanging up the receiver, Xanatos went calmly back to his datapad, waiting for the next phone call in an hour.

* * *

"Someone's coming," Terrian whispered to his siblings as he quickly moved back to the side of the bed and started to pull the donna over his older brother. 

"Quickly Sandra," Ben said weakly from his place on the bed.

Sandra was already moving in the direction of the wardrobe where her sisters were still hidden; at the same time she pulled on a large coat which belonged to her father. She pulled open the closet door and sat herself down next to the two sleeping girls just as the door opened.

The two guards that entered the room sneered at Terrian who was now standing protectively at the end of the bed ready to protect his family from the two men who were each twice his size.

The two men looked around the room searching for its other occupants. Ben tried to hold their gaze but broke it when another contraction hit him, though it wasn't as bad as some of the others he couldn't hold in the small noise which almost, to his dismay, sounded like a sob; but he squeezed his eyes shut riding it out and trusting Terrian to watch the men.

"You," one of the guards said, pointing towards Sandra, "get them up," he gestured towards the sleeping girls.

After a brief glance at Terrian and Ben, who nodded, Sandra shook the two girls gently to wake them from their drugged sleep. It took some work but soon both girls were rubbing the sleep from their eyes and looking around the room for the reason they had been woken.

Sandra got them to their feet after more coaxing and held them close to her side as they were lead out of the room and down the hall without another word to their brothers. They were brought to the front room where both of their parents were waiting along with Bant.

Their mother look none the worse for wear, but their father was extremely pale leaning heavily on the wall with one of Ben's crutches under his arm. Bant on the other hand was not even conscious, instead lying motionless on the floor, her salmon coloured skin almost translucent and grey, without its normal wet shine, instead dry and cracking. Xanatos was also in the room waiting for them.

One of the guards pushed open the front door and gestured for them to walk through but Xanatos held up a hand, "no we wait for Jinn to come then they can go," he then grabbed Sandra, who pulled her coat protectively around herself. "This one can go when Qui-Gon in 'safely' inside."

They only had to wait a few moments before Qui-Gon came through the front gate towards the group. When he was sure it was Qui-Gon, Xanatos lowered his hand and the guard started to push them through the door, to freedom. The guard then picked up Bant and put her down just outside the door, but as was agreed no one moved to retrieve her just yet.

When Qui-Gon reached the doorway the guard grabbed him and pulled his arms behind him to cuff them.

Xanatos smirked at his former master and held Sandra's arm that little bit tighter till she cringed then pushed her out the door, which slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Sandra stumbled forward with the force of Xanatos' push and had to take an awkward leap to avoid tripping over Bant. She managed to right herself moments before security began to swarm the area, pulling her out of the danger zone and moving Bant onto a stretcher and covered her with wet blankets ready to be transported to the hospital.

As soon as they were out of the gate both were attacked by family and paramedics. Bant was moved efficiently through the crowd to a waiting ambulance, followed closely by Tahl, who climbed into the back to the vehicle after her Padawan. Sandra caught a brief glimpse the blind Jedi running a wet cloth over Bant's face before the doors were slammed shut and the ambulance sped off with its sirens wailing.

Tom was the next into an ambulance, along with Asha and Bella who were herded into the front seat next to the driver, but not before they were smothered in kisses from their mother.

Sandra hugged both her parents once but after that seem extremely withdraw and made her own way to the final ambulance to be joined by her worried and exhausted mother moments later.


	25. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 25**

Qui-Gon was roughly moved into the kitchen and forced to sit on the floor against one wall before his legs were cuffed together.

"It's not that I don't trust you Master," Xanatos said as he watched the treatment from the doorway, "but I really don't trust you." He gave another signal to the guard and an electrojabber was swung at his legs, rendering them completely useless, well at least for the next hour.

"I want to see Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon requested with his usual calm.

"Of course you do Master, and I think that a family reunion is long over due. Although, you aren't married are you so your not really family are you, so many be we will have to arrange for you son to make an entrance, hum? Calsun, bring the others in here, we wouldn't want to keep the lovers apart for any longer then is necessary now would we?"

Calsun smirked and waved for is comrades to follow him.

A few minutes later they returned with Garen and Terrian. Calsun approached Xanatos.

"You might want to come and see this, I don't think the boy's in very good shape, there's blood and gunk everywhere."

Xanatos snarled quietly but then smirked at Qui-Gon and ordered all but Calsun to watch the hostages while he went to check on Obi-Wan.

He stalked down the hall, furious that his orders had not been carried out, that he had to do them himself. When he reached the room, he slammed the door open and stormed in. True to Calsun word the bed was covered in blood and some other bodily fluids and Obi-wan was lying in the centre of the mess equally bloody and unconscious.

* * *

"Just a moment Ma'am," One of the younger officers ran after Sara and Sandra, "if neither of you are to severely injured we have a few questions for you." 

"Well we…"

Sara interrupted her daughter, "We will help you in any way we can Officer. We just want our Ben back in one piece." She put a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders and led her back towards the command tent.

"Mrs Kenobi, Miss Kenobi. I am Senior Commander Fortren" the commanding officer greeted, "I'm glad you got out safely."

"Thank you Senior Commander, but I would feel much better if my sons were out here also," Sara prodded.

"Yes, we would all feel much better if this had not occurred I'm sure,"

"I am especially concerned for my eldest, he is pregnant."

"Yes, we are aware of that and we are doing all we can to get him out of there before he or the baby are harmed, considering that the your husband was released because he was injured and your son was not, we are hoping that that means that he is not injured or in labour." Fortren tried to reassure them.

"Well actually…" Sandra started but Fortren continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"We have a plan that will hopefully save both of your sons; however we need to know a few things first about the terrorists first."

"Of course we will help in anyway that we can," Sara assured him, "won't we Sandra," she added, still holding her daughter tightly.

Sandra opened her mouth to reply but was again ignored.

"Thank you," he paused momentarily to wave Clee Rhara over, "Firstly we need to know are the guard all humanoid?"

"As far as we know, I didn't see anything which would say otherwise."

"Good, then the gas should work?" Fortren asked Clee.

"Yes, it should effect all of them, however it would be wise to wait as long as safe before entering the building, Jedi do have the ability to hold their breath for long periods and are learned in tactics to keep toxins from effecting them for sort periods in small amounts."

"We will take that under advisement."

"But what about the baby, couldn't that harm the baby?" Sara asked.

Sandra gave a huge sigh and moved away from the group, not bothering to try and interrupt again; she moved to a box nearby and started to take her coat off.

"Yes there is a chance that the baby could be harmed which brings us to our next question, are you absolutely positive that the baby has not been born? If there is even the slightest chance then we will have to find another plan. I will not approve it is any of the hostages could be killed."

"I can't be positive, I have not seen him since this morning, but I am sure I would have heard him if he had, even a Jedi would not be able to stay silent through child birth I'm sure, but Sandra was with him she would know for sure. Sandra? Sandra!" she was surprise to find that her daughter was no longer next to her.

They all looked around the tent for her, and they found her standing at the edge of the tent, with the answer to their question.

On the floor next to her was the large coat that belonged to her father, and one of her mother's larger flat bottomed handbags, which she had apparently been hiding under the coat.

In her arms she held a bundle of slightly bloody sheets and a tiny, baby only an hour or so old.

* * *

**Sorry this has been so long coming and is so short, as I said before I got stuck on the last and cut it short, but I was still stuck, then Uni and exams got in the way. But I got a lot of sudden inspiration while I was out walking today and hopefully I will be able to update a bit more now that it is the summer holidays. I will try and write another chapter tonight and maybe get it up tomorrow.**

**Fingers Crossed. **

**JediBant**


	26. KaeLyn

**Chapter 26**

Obi-wan was barely awake when Xanatos dragged him into the kitchen and pushed him up against the wall. He gritted his teeth when he hit the wall as the mix of pain from his leg and child birth hit him, it had been hard enough on the bed. His hands automatically went to Xanatos' hand, which had taken up residence around his neck.

"Where is the child?" he demanded pushing harder then releasing slightly so that he could reply.

"You said that all the women could go, I assumed that meant the baby too,"

"It was supposed to be a boy. I was assured that it was a boy." Xanatos snarled pushing again on Obi-Wan's throat.

Obi-Wan was now well and truly awake and risking his captors wrath he drew on the Force to help him further and to 'see' who else was in the room. He was relieved but slightly distressed when Qui-Gon reached back, caressing their bond which had lain dormant for almost 6 months. He allowed the bond to wash over him as Qui-Gon gave him strength through it.

"And who told you that? No one knew what the child was,"

In answer Xanatos turned and summoned a blaster from a nearby guard then shot the same man with it, "That is what happens when people give me false information." He turned back to Obi-Wan, "But it doesn't matter, I will have that child, no matter where you hide her. I will find her and I will train her as my apprentice and you two will live in the knowledge that your daughter will be of the dark side and will one day destroy you and the Jedi Order." That said he pulled Obi-Wan away from the wall and threw him away from him towards Qui-Gon where he landed with a thump and a cry of pain before he fell unconscious again, from pain and lack of Oxygen.

* * *

When Obi-Wan regained consciousness he was no longer at home but in a large white room which he recognised as part of the local medicentre paternity ward, from the other beds and small pink/blue cots next to some of the beds. 

As soon as he had assured himself that he was safe and Xanatos was no where nearby, his thoughts turned to his daughter. While he trusted his sister he wasn't sure she would be able to stand up to anyone who demanded she handed over the baby. Reaching out with the Force he was able to ascertain that his daughter was in the medicentre somewhere close by, definitely within two or three floors below him.

Pushing back the thin sheets and blanket that were covering him, he moved to swing his legs over the side of the bed only to find that once again one of his legs was encased in a heavy cast, apparently while he was unconscious the medicentre staff had had enough time to attend to the damage and set the bone more thoroughly then Terrian had been able to with his limited supplies. With a bit more effort then he would have otherwise needed he managed to swing his legs to the floor wincing at both the pain and loud noise the action caused.

When none of the other patients where disturbed and no nurses came charging into the room ordering him back to bed he called on the Force again to temporarily dull the pain from his leg before standing and leaving the room, making sure to put his encased leg down as softly as possible, to reduce the cluck of every other step.

Thankfully the nightshift had a skeleton crew so the corridors were basically empty and it was easy to avoid any wandering patients and nurses.

The new father decided that the best place to start his search would be the nursery, which he had seen during his last stay at the medicentre, and which was situated halfway between the maternity ward and the paternity ward, and so just down the hallway from the room he had woken up in.

Being filled with infants who had no concept of reasonable waking hours yet, this part of the ward was full of activity, both with nurses checking of the babies health, and exhausted but adoring parents feeding, changing and rocking their newest family members back to sleep.

Although Obi-Wan had not had a chance to see his daughter properly when she was born, due to the situation they had been in. He was intimately familiar with her force signature which he had been able to sense growing stronger as she had grown inside him. So while he would not be able to identify her by looking at her he was able to tell from the entrance to the room that his daughter was not there and turned away towards the elevators to try the next floor.

He immediately dismissed the 5th floor, which was next down, without even requesting the floor because it was declared as the Burns Trauma wards by a small plaque next to the number, and the 4th because it was for Cancer patients. Selecting the 3rd floor, which was for no specific wards, he leaned back against the wall and moved all his weight to his uninjured leg, until he arrived on the selected floor.

Like the Maternity/Paternity floor, these hallways were mostly empty, except for the occasional nurse, and the patients were mostly asleep since there were no children to keep them wake.

Now that he was closer he was sure that his daughter as on this floor, along with most of his family, he limped slowly along the halls, reaching into each room he passed with the Force to see if it was the correct room.

As he turned into one of the corridors though he found that he didn't need any special abilities to find what he was looking for, it was a wonder more patients weren't awake with the loud 'whispering' that was coming from one of the rooms.

"NO! Ben told me not to let ANYONE hold her until HE told me otherwise," Sandra sounded very upset and her voice rose and fell between being told to soften her voice.

"Darling, I am sure he didn't mean not to let her be treated by a healer, we need to check her out to make sure she's healthy," someone else countered, Ben thought it was probably on of the medicentre staff.

"He said not to trust anyone; you can look at her when he wakes up."

Ben now reached the doorway to the room and was able to see that Sandra was standing in the middle of the room clutching a bundle of light pink blankets which he could sense contained his daughter. His father and brother were propped up in their beds watching the argument, while his other sisters were somehow sleeping through it, he thought perhaps because of the sleeping tablets that had been forced on the earlier, and his mother was standing with a group of nurses and doctors who were trying to talk Sandra into giving up the baby. It seemed that his worries about his sisters' resilience in the protection of his daughter were uncalled for.

"Your brother he had to be anesthetised for the surgery to fix the damage to his leg, and he also has the gas that security had use to subdue your captors in his system, he will not wake up for at least another 3 hours, and probably won't be coherent enough to make any decisions until at least tomorrow morning. Newborn infants need to be checked out as soon as they are born, especially when they are premature. She is almost 6 hours old; this can't wait another 10 for your brother to wake up." The healer explained this all in a very condescending tone, which didn't help at all to make Sandra relinquish the child. Ben was starting to think that she coped with stressful situations like her brother, by finding something she was responsible for and could concentrate on and not letting another sway her. Even though she looked dead on her feet having gotten no sleep the night before, and having gone without food even longer she was still not letting up, even in the relative safety of the medicentre.

He decided that now would be a good time step in and allow them all some rest. He moved across the room towards his sister, this time not disguising the noise his cast made on the floor. Everyone turned towards the noise and the nurses rushed to help him, though he brushed them off.

"Its ok Sandra," he said when he reached her, "I'll take her now, go get some rest."

This time Sandra gave no objection and handed her niece over to her father, then moved to her bed and curled up to sleep

At the nurses' insistence, Ben moved over to the only unoccupied bed and climbed into it and allowed the healer to check him over, while one of the nurses left to call his ward to tell them where he was, though when she returned she informed them that they hadn't noticed his absence.

Obi-Wan however ignored them all as they prodded, poked and questioned him. He was engrossed with this seeing his daughter properly for the first time. He pulled back the small blanket covering her from view and was able to see immediately that she had inherited his thick, red-brown hair, but had thankfully been saved the indignity of his chin; through she had his high cheek bones. She had her other father's nose and though he couldn't see her eyes, because she was sleeping, but he was sure she would have Qui-Gon's eyes too.

"She's beautiful," his mother said, coming up beside him.

"Yes, she is." He replied.

After a moment he looked away from the newborn to see a highly frustrated healer and nurse standing over him, the other nurse had moved over to check on Sandra, who was now almost asleep.

"Mum, could you please take her to be checked out."

The healer adopted a smug look, while the nurse just looked relieved.

"Please don't let her out of your sight, and please be quick I won't be able to rest without her close." He said this last part one because he knew it would get his mother to hurry them along, secondly, because it was true, he wouldn't feel safe until he knew that Xanatos was dead or gone from the planet, the man was too resourceful; and finally because he could feel that she was force-sensitive, and so the council would soon be sending someone to take her away from him, to the temple.

* * *

It was an hour later before Sara returned with his daughter and one of the nurses who was carrying a clipboard and some papers. 

"She's a perfectly healthy baby girl," his mother assured him, loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Yes she is," the nurse confirmed, "she is a little under weight, but her lungs are fulling developed so she will be able to stay with you from now on. All we need now is a few details for the birth certificate," she looked down at her paperwork before continuing, "your mother was able to give us most of the detail but there are just a few small things. We need the time of birth?"

Obi-Wan told her an approximate time of birth, which Terrian promptly corrected him on. There were a few more questions after that, like Qui-Gon's place of birth, before they got to the question they all wanted answered.

"…And finally, have you decided on a name?"

Everyone looked to Obi-Wan, who seemed engrossed in his daughter, for the answer.

"Kae-Lyn, her name's Kae-Lyn."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I would apologise again for the extremely long wait that I have put you all through, but I am sure you are all fed up with them. **

**I haven't been in the right mood to do any writing in a while, and any I have done has been completely spur of the moment 'quick has someone got a pen!' pieces. Which is what happened yesterday, and this is the result. It is nothing like what I planned, which was to stay in the house for a bit longer, but I decided that since this is mostly from Obi-Wan's POV and he was knocked out **_**again**_**, I thought it would be best to skip forward a bit and I hope that will help me to get past the colossal writers block I have had recently. In the next chapter I will go into what happened to everyone else and Obi will be told what happened in the house. Hopefully it wont take 8-9 (Nov 06 - Aug 07)months again (though that is an ironic length of time ;D)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, **

**Lov**

**JEDI-BANT**

**P.S. for anyone interested Kae-Lyn, I got from though it was actually Kaelyn meaning Pure, but I wanted to keep with the hyphened name style like her parents.**


End file.
